Merlin and Arthelia
by AidenFalcon3
Summary: Princess Arthelia is the Once and Future Queen who will unite the land of Albion. Her maidservant, Merlin, is really the powerful Emrys, destined to protect her. (I really suck at summaries. First fanfic. PLEASE READ THIS. I'VE WORKED REALLY HARD!) I really love gender-flopping. Rated T just in case. Read. Review. Be happy. Fem!Arthur Fem!Merlin
1. The Dragon's Call 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, BBC does. If I did own it, Morgana and Merlin would've made out at some point during Season 3. Enjoy**

* * *

_**No one, no matter how great, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse at their part in the great story that is about to unfold. They must live and learn, and so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl who will, in time, bring forth a legend. **_

Three days. That's how long it had taken for Merlin to make the journey from her small village of Ealdor to Camelot. Three days of walking, sleeping in the wild, and avoiding bandits. Of course, if anyone had tried to harm her, she could have easily taken them down, but the less she used her magic, the better. At least, that was what her mother always told her. Now, she was being sent to the city ruled by the man who would kill her without a second thought, because of something that was out of her control. She could only hope that it would all be worth it in the end.

As she walked over the final hill, she couldn't help but stare in awe of the beautiful city in front of her. She had heard of the greatness of the city before, but nothing prepared her for the sheer majesty of it all. Walking through the lower town, Merlin looked at everything with wonder, from the buildings, to the markets, to the people, who were all gathering in the courtyard in front of the castle. On the balcony above the square, stood a regal looking man with a cold expression on his face. The crowd became absolutely silent as the sound of beating drums began to echo through the streets. The man on the balcony began to address the crowd as another man was dragged out by two guards, hands chained behind his back, to the center of the courtyard. "Let this serve as a lesson to you all," The regal man announced, "That this man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." The man, who she now knew was the king, Uther Pendragon, continued with his speech while Merlin tried to get a better look at what was happening. Standing on her toes to see over the heads of the other people, Merlin saw a chopping block with an axe in the center of the crowd. She suddenly knew what was going to happen, and she didn't want to see it. She tried to maneuver her way out of the square, but the people were bunched together too tight for her to move. "…but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." He finished, motioning for the executioner to kill the man. Merlin quickly looked away and the entire square let out a collective gasp as the axe did its work.

Uther began to speak again. "When I came to this land this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." 'Yes,' Merlin thought 'Killing innocent people is an excellent reason to throw a party.' Everyone began to disperse and Merlin almost had enough room to get through, when a pained cry came from the other side of the crowd. An old woman stood there, staring at the king with pure hatred and rage. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son!" Merlin's heart broke at those words, thinking about her mother's reaction if it had been _her_ head on the chopping block. "But I promise you," The woman continued, choking down tears "Before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, child for a child." Uther ordered the guards to seize her, but she used magic to disappear before they even got close to her.

"Well, that was certainly exciting." Merlin whispered to herself as she left the crowded courtyard and entered the castle, suddenly aware that she had no idea where she was going.

"Excuse me; do you know where I could find Gaius, the court physician?" She asked a nearby guard, who pointed down the corridor and mumbled "That way."

Merlin knocked on a large door at the end of the corridor and, hearing no response, decided to let herself in. "Hello?" Merlin called out, entering the physician's chambers. "Gaius?" She looked up at a landing above the door to see a man in his seventies, who hadn't even noticed her entering. He looked down and, startled at the girl standing in his chambers, fell backwards in surprise off the landing. Thinking quickly, Merlin magically moved the cot in the far corner of the room under the falling man, who landed safely, though a little shaken. He climbed off of the cot quickly and looked up at the balcony he fell from before turning to his attention to Merlin.

"What did you just do?" he demanded.

"Umm…" Merlin tried to think of an explanation, but found herself at a loss for words.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know what happened." She replied lamely.

"If anyone had seen that…"

"It was nothing to do with me. It was…uh…" she still couldn't find the right lie.

"I know what it was." Gaius stated sternly. "I want to know where you learned it!"

"I've never studied magic or been taught…" she began.

"Are you lying to me, girl?" Gaius asked sharply.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin exclaimed, getting very frustrated.

"The truth!" He demanded.

"I was born like this."

"That's impossible. Who are you?"

Merlin reached into the leather bag she'd been carrying on her shoulder for the last three days and pulled out a small envelope. "I have this letter." She handed the envelope to Gaius. "I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's daughter?" Merlin nodded. "You're not supposed to be here until Wednesday!"

Merlin eyed the old man curiously and smiled. "It is Wednesday."

"Oh. Well put your bag in there then." He motioned towards the small room in the back at the back of his chambers. Merlin smiled brightly at the man before heading to her new room. "Oh," she turned back around to the old physician. "You're not going to say anything about the…" she pointed at the landing, then the cot. "No, although," Gaius gave her a reassuring smile "I should say thank you." She returned the smile before going to her new room.

Merlin sat down on the bed and began to unpack her few possessions, which included a shirt and some trousers for days when she didn't want to wear her dress, some neckerchiefs, and a necklace with a small dragon pendent that her father had given her mother before he left. She thought back to Ealdor, and her mother, and her best friend, Willow, who had been absolutely livid when Merlin told her that she was leaving to go to Camelot. She even tried explaining that eventually her magic would be discovered if she stayed, but Willow never was one for listening. She chuckled, thinking about her best friend before rising from her bed and walking over to the window on the far side of her room. Night had begun to fall, and Camelot was beginning to light up with torches and candles. It all seemed so peaceful. Looked at the city and smiled. **_Maybe_**, she thought, **_I could belong here._**

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was woken up by something that sounded like someone whispering her name. Raising her head off of her pillow, she glanced around her room before shaking it off as her imagination. She quickly dressed in her blue serving dress and tied her medium length black hair back out of her face with a ribbon before heading downstairs, where Gaius had a bowl of porridge waiting for her.

"Good morning!" She grinned at her new guardian as she sat down at the table and began to eat the soupy porridge.

"I got you some water; you didn't wash up last night." Gaius pointed at a bucket of water next to Merlin on the table.

"Sorry." She looked at him and grinned sheepishly. She had just turned her attention back to her breakfast when her elbow bumped the bucket, knocking it off the table. Without thinking, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the bucket and its contents froze in midair. Gaius stared at the young maiden with wonder and curiosity. She looked back at him, breaking her concentration, which sent the bucket crashing to the ground, water spilling all over the floor. "I am so sorry." She rushed across the room to get the mop that was in the far corner of the room.

Gaius recovered quickly. "How did you do that?" he asked Merlin began to mop up the water. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells."

"There must be something!"

Merlin stopped mopping and shrugged. "It just...happens."

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me out until I can find some paid work for you." Gaius took the mop out of Merlin's hand and leaned it against the table, before handing her two phials. "Here, hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival." He indicated the phial in Merlin's right hand. "And that is for Sir Owain." He indicted the other. "He's blind as a weevil; tell him not to take all of it at once." Merlin muttered the instructions to herself again before nodding. "Oh and here," Gaius handed her a half of a sandwich and smiled at her as she took it. "Now, run along." She went to leave. "And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Merlin gave him a smile and a quick nod before leaving. He watched as the young sorceress hurried out the door, and prayed to whatever gods were listening that she would be careful.

After finishing her deliveries, Merlin decided to walk around the castle a bit, in no hurry to return for Gaius to give her more chores. "Where's the target?" Merlin looked over at three knights and a servant on the training field. Two of the knights were big and rather stupid looking guys who were probably about five years older than Merlin. The third knight, who was the one that'd spoken and seemed to be their leader, was a young woman with long, golden hair braided down her back and a smug smile on her face. The servant pointed over to a large target on the far side of the field.

"It's into the sun!" the female knight laughed.

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you then." She quipped, causing the other knights to snicker. As the servant began to move the target, the girl turned to the other knights. "This'll teach him." She whispered to them with a devilish grin, before throwing a dagger at the target the servant was carrying. The serving boy began running with the target to give her "moving target practice", which Merlin translated to "bullying around some poor kid for your own sick entertainment". The boy tripped, accidentally dropping the target. It rolled over to Merlin, who stopped it with her foot.

"Hey, come on. That's enough." She stated firmly. The knights turned their attention to her. "Excuse me?" the blonde knight responded.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin answered. The blonde strutted over to Merlin, giving her a once over before asking "Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin." She replied, hand outstretched, even though she'd already decided that she did not like this girl one bit.

"So I don't know you. Yet, you called me friend." Merlin withdrew her hand and looked the girl in the eye. "Well, that was my mistake." She retorted.

"Yeah, I think it was." The blonde said with an arrogant chuckle.

_**Walk away, Merlin, before you get yourself into trouble**. _"Yeah," Merlin couldn't help herself. "I'd never have a friend who could be such a bitch." She flashed a smile at the snubbed knight before turning to walk away.

"Nor I one who could be so stupid." The blonde replied with a haughty snort. "Tell me _Mer_lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" The raven haired girl turned back to face the knight, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of having the last word.

"No."

"Would you like me to show you?" she stared down the other girl, unwilling to let her make her look like a fool.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin tried to sound as tough as the other girl looked.

An amused smile grew on the knight's face as she looked at the scrawny little peasant girl in front of her. "What are you going to do?" she giggled.

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest!" she held her arms out and looked at the crowd that had gathered around the two girls.

"Come on." She challenged. Merlin clenched up her fists and resisted the urge to knock that silly grin off of her pompous face. "Come on." The girl dared. "Come onnnnn!" Without thinking, Merlin swung at the other girl, who easily grabbed her arm and twisted it back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." She whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin scoffed, still unimpressed by the bitchy blonde.

"No, I'm his daughter, Arthur." The princess grinned as two guards grabbed Merlin by her arms and carried her to the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N ARTHUR'S REAL NAME IS ARTHELIA, BUT ONLY UTHER CALLS HER THAT BECAUSE SHE LIKES TO GO BY ARTHUR! Just making that clear :) Thank you for reading my story so far **


	2. The Dragon's Call 2

**A/N Thank you for reading this! It means so much. Just clearing up a few things: **

**1) Arthur's real name is Arthelia, she just likes to go by Arthur**

**2) I will try to have Valiant up by the end of the week, so please be patient **

**3) ElvisRose, you are the first person to ever follow a story I wrote. THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**4) I will not write every episode, because I am really pumped to get to season 2 and not all of season 1's episodes were important to the plot of the season. THE EVENTS STILL HAPPENED, I'M JUST NOT WRITING A CHAPTER ABOUT THEM! **

**5) I love you all and enjoy, my pretties.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Uther would've died in season 1**

* * *

"Merlin… Merlin..."The whisper once again woke the young witch up. For a split second, she forgot where she was and why she was laying on the floor, when she remembered her disagreement with the princess and being thrown in the dungeon. "Merlin…" That time, she knew she heard it. It almost sounded like it was coming from below the cell. Merlin put her ear to the floor. "Merlin…"

"Merlin!" the girl jumped up in surprise as Gaius walked into the cell with a frustrated look on his face. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing someone like you should do is keep your head down and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!" Merlin looked down at her feet in shame.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Merlin looked at her guardian's face and threw her arms around his neck with joy. "Thank you! Thank you!" she pulled away and smiled at him. "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay."

And that's how, an hour later, Merlin ended up getting pelted with rotten food by the people in the lower town while she stood in the stocks. Even Gaius came by to laugh at her misfortune. During a break in the humiliation, while the people went to go get more food to throw at her, a handsome, dark-skinned boy approached her and smiled. "Hi. My name's Glyndower, Lord Morgan's manservant, but everyone calls me Glynn."

"Hi, I'm Merlin." She stretched her hand out of the stocks as far as it would go and Glynn shook it. "But, most everyone calls me 'idiot'" she joked.

"No, I saw what you did. Everyone thought you were really brave." He assured her.

"Really?" It seemed to Merlin that everyone thought she was a fool for calling the Crown Princess a bitch.

"Arthur can be a brat and a real bully, and it was about time someone stood up to her." Glynn stated as the townspeople came back with more baskets of rotten food.

"Excuse me, Glynn, my fans await." She waved goodbye to the servant as he quickly walked off to avoid being hit by stray fruit.

"Would you like any vegetables with that?" Gaius asked with a laugh as Merlin sat down for supper after spending two hours trying to wash all of the food out of her hair.

Merlin chuckled. "I know you're still angry with me…" she began.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius sighed, before sitting down across from her at the table. "What did she tell you about your gifts?" he asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Just that I'm special."

"You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before." Merlin looked at Gaius with curiosity. "Magic requires years of study. It requires incantations, spells. What I saw you do was… elemental, instinctive." He explained.

"But what's the point if it can't be used?"

Gaius considered this for a moment before answering. "I don't know. You're a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin asked, her interest peaked.

"Uther banned such practices twenty years ago. People used magic for the wrong end at the time, throwing the natural order into chaos. The king made it his mission to eradicate everything from back then, including the dragons."

Merlin's eyes widened. "What? All of them?"

"There was one that he spared. He decided to lock it in the caves below the castle, keep it as an example." With that, Gaius stood up and grabbed a phial from his work table.

"When you've finished eating, I need you to take this to Lady Helen, for her voice." He stated, making it clear that that was the end of the conversation.

About half an hour later, Merlin walked into the guest chambers at the other side of the castle. She knocked and, after realizing no one was in, decided to leave the medicine on table. She was about to leave when she felt faint traces of magic in the room. She walked over to Lady Helen's vanity. On it, there was a wicker doll and strange book that practically radiated magic. Merlin was about to pick it up when she heard footsteps approaching and she turned to see Lady Helen standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" the Lady demanded.

"Umm," Merlin picked up the medicine and handed it to her. "Gaius asked me to deliver this." She flashed the lady a friendly smile before rushing out of the room.

Merlin was walking back through the market when she spotted Arthur dressed in her armor and surrounded by her little gang. Unable to avoid her, Merlin quickly walked by, hoping that the princess didn't see her.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Merlin heard Arthur's voice taunt.

**_Keep walking, Merlin. Don't give her the satisfaction. _**

"Oh don't run away!" Merlin stopped and took a deep breath.

**_Say nothing, Merlin. Do nothing, Merlin. _**

"From you?" Merlin retorted angrily.

"Thank god." Arthur sighed. "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you that you're a bitch." Merlin turned to face the princess. "I just didn't realize that you were Princess Bitch." Arthur's smirk faded into a scowl. Confident that she'd irritated the princess, Merlin gave her a smug smile. "Oh, are you going to get you daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur's scowl turned back into a smirk as she laughed at the thought of needing protection from some skinny little nobody. "I could take you apart with one blow!"

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye confidently. "I could take you apart with less than that."

Arthur raised her eyebrows in surprise at the other girl's nerve. "You sure about that?" She took a mace from one of the knights standing behind her and threw it to Merlin, who missed it and had to pick it up off the ground.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur mocked, swinging her mace over her head.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin goaded, causing Arthur to stop and stare at her with surprise. "You can't address me like that." The princess replied with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat," Merlin gave a little bow and looked up at Arthur with a devilish smile "milady?" Arthur laughed before swinging at Merlin's head with the mace.

Quickly, Merlin dodged Arthur's blows, losing her own mace seconds after the fight started. The fight took them into through the market and closer to the castle. Merlin was doing a very good job of playing keep away, until she tripped on her dress and fell into some hay. "You're in trouble now." Arthur gloated, about to strike Merlin with her mace. Thinking hastily, Merlin used her magic to cause the mace to get wrapped around some equipment hanging from the stall behind the princess. Merlin stood up quickly as Arthur got her mace untangled and swung at Merlin once again. Merlin used her magic again to subtly move things in front of Arthur, causing her to drop her mace. Merlin picked it up and began swinging it at the princess.

"Do you give up?" she demanded.

"To you?"

"Do you give up? Do you?" Merlin demanded again as Arthur tripped into the same pile of hay that Merlin had just climbed out of. Merlin was feeling really good about herself until she looked over into the crowd to see Gaius' disappointed face. Taking advantage of distracted opponent, Arthur stood up and grabbed a nearby broom using it to knock Merlin to the ground. Two guards came over and grabbed the young girl, ready to take her back to the dungeons.

"Wait," Arthur called to them. "Let her go. She may be a complete idiot, but she's a brave one." Arthur walked over to the other girl and looked at her like she was an impossible riddle. "There's something about you, Merlin." She stated, shaking her head. "I just can't put my finger on it." She stared at her for a few more seconds before walking off with the guards and the knights.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?" Gaius yelled as he marched Merlin into their chambers.

"She needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin fumed her back towards him.

"Magic must be studied. Mastered. Used for good. Not for idiotic pranks!" Merlin turned to face her guardian.

"What is there to learn? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" She shouted.

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself!" Gaius retorted.

"I don't want to!" Merlin snapped, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody. If I can't use magic," She sighed and shook her head. "I may as well die." With that, she turned away from Gaius and dramatically walked into her room, where she laid down on her bed until Gaius came up to check on her.

"Merlin, sit up." Gaius sighed, sitting next to his ward. He moved her hair off of her shoulders and began to clean a scratch that she had gotten on her collar during the fight.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin muttered sadly. Gaius shook his head. "No."

"I'm not a monster, am I?" She asked, looking up.

"Don't ever think that." Gaius whispered, looking her in the eye. "Maybe, there's someone with more knowledge than I, who knows why." Gaius reassured, smiling at her before leaving to get ready for bed.

Later in the night, Merlin was woken up by the same voice whispering her name as before. Quietly, she snuck out of her chambers, following the voice down into the caves below the castle, which was guarded by only two guards, who she easily outwitted by using her magic to throw the dice they were playing with down another corridor so they'd chase after them.

"Wow," Merlin whispered to herself. "The guards here suck." She grabbed one of their torches before following the voice deep into one of the caves.

"Hello?" she yelled, looking around for some sign of life. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, a large, golden dragon swooped down and landed on a large rock at the entrance to the cave, causing Merlin to step back in surprise. "I am here." It responded.

Merlin's jaw dropped in awe of the beautiful creature in front of her. "How small you are," The dragon spoke again, breaking Merlin out of her trance. "For such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked excitedly. So there was a reason she was born with magic.

"Arthur is the Once and Future Queen who will unite the land of Albion, but she faces many treats from friend and foe alike." Merlin stared at the dragon, confused.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The dragon explained. Merlin shook her head in disbelief.

"No, you must mean a different Arthur, because she's an idiotic brat."

The dragon chuckled at this. "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." And with that, the dragon spread his wings and flew higher in the cave, away from the young witch.

"No wait! Please!" she shouted. "I need to know more!" But the dragon was already gone.

"Great. Just… peachy." Merlin mumbled to herself before turning to leave the cave.

* * *

The voice she was woken up by the next morning was that of a cranky Gaius, going on about how cluttered Merlin's room was, to which her response was "It just happens," followed by an innocent smile.

"By magic?" he asked, and she nodded quickly.

"Well, you can clean it up _without _magic. And after that I need you to collect some herbs for me." He stated throwing his bag he used for herbs at her. "Oh, and deliver Lord Morgan his sleeping draught. Poor lad is having nightmares."

"I know the feeling." Merlin murmured after Gaius closed her door.

Two hours later, Merlin was walking up the stairs to Lord Morgan's room with his sleeping draught. Poking her head in through the open door, she saw a tall, muscular man with short, black hair with his back turned to her.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur." he stated, hearing someone enter his room, but not turning around. Merlin stood in the doorway, and continued staring at him wistfully. He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of brown trousers that he threw on his bed. "I think she expects me to escort her to the feast. Just because I'm the king's ward doesn't mean I have to do everything 'daddy's little girl' tells me to. Right, Glynn?" He declared, taking his shirt off. Blushing, Merlin cleared her throat, causing Morgan to turn in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked her, embarrassed to be undressing in front of some random serving girl.

"I'm…. uh…umm…" Merlin stammered, suddenly forgetting her name at the sight of his striking green eyes and admittedly muscular body. "Merlin!" she exclaimed. "My name is Merlin. I'm delivering this for Gaius." She handed him the draught before rushing out the door absolutely mortified.

Later on that evening, Merlin and Gaius reported to the great hall, where a feast was being held and Lady Helen would be singing as part of the celebrations. Looking across the room, Merlin spotted Lord Morgan talking some other nobles. He glanced her way and smiled, causing her to look away awkwardly. Glynn walked over and stood next to her.

"So, Morgan told me what happened earlier." He whispered, causing Merlin to blush profusely. Glynn laughed. "Don't worry. He found the whole situation hilarious. Said it was a good thing you didn't walk in when he wasn't changing his trousers." Merlin began to giggle at the thought. "That's very decent of him."

"He's like that. Some people are just born to be king." Merlin looked at him with confusion. "What? No."

"Oh, I hope so, one day. Not that I would ever want to be him. I could never marry someone like Arthur." he chuckled. "I like much more ordinary kind of girls, like you." Merlin raised an eyebrow at this comment, which Glynn was already trying to correct. "Not that you're ordinary or anything or that I meant… you." Now he was the one blushing. Merlin patted him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Speak of the devil." Merlin muttered, spotting the princess walking in. Glynn looked towards the blonde and his jaw dropped."God have mercy…" he uttered, and even Merlin had to admit that the princess looked every bit her title tonight.

She was wearing a long, red dress with a plunging neck line that was trimmed in gold. Her blonde hair was curled and hanging down her shoulders, and sitting elegantly on her head was a ruby circlet. She rolled her eyes when she saw Merlin standing in the corner and walked over to talk to Morgan. After a few minutes, trumpets announced the king's arrival and the guests were seated.

"I, my daughter, Princess Arthelia, and my ward, Lord Morgan, would like to thank you all for attending tonight." Uther announced. "We've enjoyed many years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom- and myself- many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." At this, the entire hall erupted in applause as a dark haired woman in a yellow dress stood in the middle of the hall and began to sing. At first, Merlin, who was standing at the back of the hall, didn't notice anything unusual. Then, everyone began to fall asleep. Quickly, Merlin covered her ears. Cobwebs began to grow on the sleeping guests and servants as Lady Helen began to cross the room towards the king's table. Merlin watched as she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve and aimed it at Arthur.

Merlin scanned the room for something to stop Lady Helen. She looked up and saw that she had walked right under a chandelier. That'll work, she thought as she used her magic to break its chain, causing it to crash down on the singer. With the spell broken, everyone began waking up, their attention on the woman under the chandelier, who had changed from Lady Helen to the old woman from the execution, Mary Collins. With her dying breath, Mary raised her dagger and threw it at the dumbfounded princess.

The dragon's words echoed in Merlin's head as the dagger flew towards Arthur. **_Without you, Arthur will never succeed._** **_There will be no Albion_**. Without hesitation, Merlin rushed over to the princess's side, grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the floor, out of the path of the dagger, which embedded itself in the back of Arthur's chair. Arthur stared at the dagger before turning to her attention to her savior. "You!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Merlin responded, standing and helping the princess up.

Uther rushed over to the girls and hugged Arthur, before turning his attention to Merlin. "You saved my little girl's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well…" she began.

"Don't be so modest." Uther interrupted. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You will be Princess Arthelia's maidservant."

"Father, you can't be serious." Arthur protested, but her voice was drowned out by the applause that erupted at the announcement. Arthur and Merlin both looked at each other before turning away in disgust.

After the feast, Merlin went straight to her room to take in all that happened. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door and Gaius walked in with a something wrapped in a red cloth. "Seems you're a hero."

"Hard to believe, right?" she smiled.

"Not at all. Remember when you saved me?" Merlin looked at Gaius with a questioning stare.

"But, that was magic." She responded.

"I saw how you saved Arthur, Merlin. Perhaps that's its purpose." He unfolded the cloth he was holding to reveal a large book. "Here" he handed it to her with a grin. "This was given to me when I was your age. I'm sure you'll have more use for it than I." Merlin flipped through the book to see words of the Old Religion, potions, and enchantments. "But, this is a book of magic." She cried out gleefully.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

Merlin threw her arms around the physician. "I will study every word." She promised. She broke the hug when a knock was heard on the door of the physician's chambers and a voice called out from the other side "Merlin! Princess Arthur wants you right away."

"My destiny is calling." She muttered sarcastically, going to see what her mistress wanted.

* * *

**A/N Well, what did you think? I love the idea of Gwen being Glynn and Morgana being Morgan. What about you? Feel free to review, I'm always open for suggestions and questions. Be gentle and constructive with your criticism please, I wound easily. Love you all and hope to update by Sunday. If I haven't, you are allowed to send me hate PM, because stories that don't update get on my last nerve and I don't want to be one of those people. Ciao, my pretties! **


	3. Valiant 1

**A/N Alright, not my best chapter, I know. I promise Mark of Nimueh is going to be better than Valiant, so bear with me here. I received a review saying that the girls needed a little more feminine attitude, so I tried to do that without making Arthur too girly (she's supposed to be a bit tomboy) Next half should be up by either Monday or Tuesday. I have some schoolwork to finish up this weekend, so I won't be able to work as much. **

**Thank you ElvisRose, mythgirl07 and ruby890 for following my story and thank you korrd for Favoriting. I hope I don't disappoint, and enjoy reading, my pretties. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Gwaine and Lancelot would walk around shirtless all the time. **

* * *

"Ready?" Arthur asked Merlin, who was trying to put on some armor that was two sizes too big for her. Merlin shot the princess a look of annoyance. "Would it matter if I said no?" she grumbled, putting on her helmet and raising her sword.

"Not really." Arthur replied, before swinging her blade at awkward maidservant. "Body! Shield! Body! Shield!" She yelled whenever she struck Merlin's armor.

"Can we stop now?" Merlin moaned.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying. I've got a tournament to win."

"I know, I know." Merlin raised her sword again as Arthur continued to swing her sword at her maid.

"Head!" she yelled suddenly, hitting Merlin's helmet hard with the hilt of her sword. "Ow!" Merlin cried out, toppling backwards onto the ground. Arthur stood over Merlin with an amused grin.

"You're tougher than you look, Merlin. Every other maid I've tried this with collapsed after the first blow."

"I am not a dummy." Merlin mumbled, standing up.

"That's debatable." Arthur responded in a condescending voice.

"Are we done?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"That was just the warm-up." The princess replied, relishing the exasperated look on her maidservant's face. "How's your mace work coming along?"

Three hours later, Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers exhausted, her armor hanging off of her. Gaius laughed at the sight of his ward, before innocently asking "How was your first day as Arthur's maid?"

"Do you hear clanging?" she answered loudly, hitting the side of her head with the palm of her hand.

"It was awful." She crossed the room and sat down at the table, where Gaius began to massage her arms. "Most maidservants fix their mistress's hair or help them with their shopping. No, I get stuck with the one that'd rather be out fighting knights and slaying monsters to prove how tough she is. Ugh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." Merlin groaned loudly, looking at the book of etiquette that was on the other side of the table.

_ Onhríne Achtung Bregdan _she whispered, her eyes flashing gold. The book slide across the table to her and opened.

"Oi!" Gaius exclaimed, slapping the back of Merlin's head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I would move the book myself." She groaned.

"Never mind your arms, what am I supposed to do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?" Merlin asked, now filled with curiosity.

"Well, you better hope that doesn't happen, for both our sakes." He responded after a long pause. Merlin sighed, figuring that that was the end of that conversation.

"I saved Arthur's life, and I get made a servant. How is that even fair?"

"I don't think that fairness comes into it. Who knows, it could be fun."

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure mucking out her horses is going to be tons of fun." She retorted.

"We all have our duties, including Arthur."

"It must be so hard with all of the glamour and the glory." Merlin countered, rolling her eyes.

"The kingdom demands much of the poor girl." Gaius explained. "She is expected to be a dignified lady of the court, and at the same time constantly prove herself to be Camelot's greatest warrior to those who otherwise wouldn't respect her as a knight because she's a woman. That's a lot to put on a young girl, even a princess. She's under a lot of pressure."

"That makes two of us." Merlin muttered.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was busy getting Arthur ready for the tournament. After spending an hour braiding her hair out her face, Merlin was struggling getting Arthur's armor on. "You do realize that the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked as Merlin tried to get the vambrace on her lower arm.

"Surprisingly enough, yes, I did know that." Merlin responded sarcastically. She glanced around at the other contenders, who were all men about twice Arthur's size. "Nervous?"

Arthur sighed and glanced towards her father standing on the field before answering. "I don't get nervous."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's cape and draped it around her shoulders before fastening it. "Really? I thought that everyone got nervous." Arthur shot Merlin a sharp look that told her to shut up.

Merlin handed Arthur her helmet and stepped back to look at her work. "There. I think that about does it."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked with fake sweetness. Merlin looked around confused. "My sword?" she yelled, causing Merlin to jump.

"Oh yeah!" Merlin quickly grabbed Arthur's sword and handed it to her. "You might need that."

Arthur rolled her eyes before walking over to where the competitors were lined up.

"Well, that went well." Merlin whispered to herself before walking towards the entrance of the arena to watch.

The crowd cheered as the knights walked out on the field. "Knights of the realm," Uther announced, the crowd quieting down at the sound of their king's voice. "It's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot." He walked down the line of competitors. "Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my daughter, Princess Arthelia." He motioned at Arthur, who was standing in the back line. She nodded in acknowledgement as Uther continued. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!" The crowd cheered as the knights left the field. Uther walked over to Arthur and laid his hand on her shoulder. "I trust you will make me proud, Arthelia." He whispered before going to take a seat, leaving only Arthur and her opponent on the field.

Merlin cheered as Arthur easily took down her challenger, bruising both his body and his ego. Most of the other fights were uninteresting and ran together, but something made Merlin pay extra attention to one competitor called Knight Valiant. He was strong, quick, and an incredibly skilled fighter. He defeated his opponent with little to no effort. After exiting the arena, he walked over to where Merlin was removing Arthur's armor.

"May I congratulate you on your victory today, milady?" He bowed to the princess, flashing a charming smile.

"Likewise." Arthur replied, giving him a slight curtsy.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening" He grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed it before walking away from the princess and her maid, who watched him with looks of disgust. Arthur waited until he was out of sight before rubbing the part of her hand Valiant kissed on the side of her trousers. "Creep." Merlin muttered, causing Arthur to let out a small chuckle before turning to face her maid. "Before tomorrow, I need you to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail." She said with a grin.

"That'll take all night!" Merlin groaned.

"Better get started then." Arthur responded, walking back towards the castle.

* * *

Merlin sat in her room and looking at all of the work Arthur had given her. **_This will take forever_** she thought. "Or will it?" she whispered with a mischievous grin.

And that's why when Gaius walked into her room half an hour later, Arthur's things were floating in the air being cleaned with unseen hands, while Merlin was laying on her bed reading her magic book. Looking up and seeing her guardian, Merlin halted her spell, causing everything to fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius exclaimed, giving his ward a stern look.

"No."

"What's all this then?"

"No idea." Merlin shrugged, smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes.

Gaius rolled his eyes and sighed at the young witch. "I just wanted to let you know that supper was ready." He grumbled before turning and leaving.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, the competitors were lined up to meet Uther and Morgan. Valiant, who was ahead of Arthur, approached, bowing to the king. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord." He introduced himself.

"I saw you fighting today." Uther remarked. "You have a very aggressive style."

"Well, as My Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced."

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant." Arthur rolled her eyes at the men as Valiant turned and winked at her before walking over to shake hands with Morgan and leaving the hall.

"Arthelia." Uther nodded to his daughter. She smiled and returned the gesture before making her way to Morgan. "You seem to have made quite an impression on Knight Valiant." Morgan teased her.

"Are you jealous, Morgan?" Arthur replied, not giving him the satisfaction of annoying her.

"Don't see anything to be jealous of." he smirked. Arthur narrowed her eyes at him before leaving the hall. Morgan looked over to Glynn, who was standing next to him at attention. "Could she be more infuriating? I hope that Knight Valiant wins."

"You don't really mean that, sir." Glynn doubted, looking at Morgan with amusement.

"Yes, I do."

The next morning, Merlin was in the armory gathering Arthur's armor when she heard a soft hissing noise. She glanced around the room, trying to determine the source of the noise.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out. Another hiss echoed through the room. Merlin followed the noise over to Valiant's shield. She stooped down to get a better look at it. It was yellow, and painted on it were three huge snakes intertwined with each other. Merlin was admiring the detail of the snakes' faces when suddenly, the middle one blinked. Merlin reached out to touch the shield, when she felt someone push a sword against her throat.

"Can I help you with something, girl?" Valiant asked as Merlin slowly stood up and backed towards Arthur's armor.

"No, I'm good. I was just grabbing my mistress' armor." She quickly gathered the armor in her arms and flashed one of her innocent smiles. Valiant nodded and sheathed his sword. "Best be on your way then."

"Right." She quickly shuffled out the door, wondering if her eyes may have been playing tricks on her.

* * *

"You did this all on your own?" Arthur asked as she eyed her armor.

"Yep." Merlin smiled proudly to herself.

"Well then, let's see if you can get it on me without forgetting anything."

Merlin put the armor on much quicker and more efficiently than she had the day before. Arthur looked at her maid impressed. "That was much better. Not that it could've been much worse."

Merlin wished Arthur luck as she walked out onto the field, where she defeated her opponent within minutes. Merlin cheered loudly for the princess, causing Gaius, who had moved to stand next to her after fixing up one of the knights, to ask "Is it just me or are you actually beginning to enjoy yourself?"

Merlin looked at him and sighed dramatically. "It isn't _completely _terrible _all _of the time."

Valiant moved on to fight an extremely skilled knight called Ewan, who nearly defeated him until Valiant pinned him under his shield and gave Ewan a nasty blow with his sword. As Valiant claimed his victory, Merlin looked over at the wounded knight. "I think he's badly injured." She whispered to Gaius, who rushed to the knight's side.

* * *

"Look at this."

Gaius was standing over Ewan, who was unconscious on the cot in the physician's chambers. Merlin walked over to her guardian and looked at the patient. On his neck, there were two small holes.

"Looks like a snakebite." Merlin observed. "But Ewan was injured in a swordfight."

"Nevertheless, he has all the symptoms consistent with poisoning."

"He was fighting Valiant." Merlin thought aloud before rushing out of the room. She ran through the castle to Valiant's chambers. Quietly, she peeked through the cracked door to see Valiant feeding a mouse to the three very-much-alive snakes on his shield.

Merlin burst back into Gaius' chambers out of breath. "The snakes on Valiant's shield just came to life and ate a mouse." She panted. Gaius looked at her skeptically, and she took a deep breath before explaining. "I remembered that Ewan was fighting Valiant when he was injured, and earlier today in the armory I swear one of the snakes on his shield blinked, so I went to Valiant's chambers to see if I was right and he was feeding the shield a mouse. We need to tell Arthur that he's using magic to cheat." She turned to rush back out the door when Gaius' voice stopped her. "Do you have any proof?"

She turned back to look at him. "Gaius, I know magic when I see it. Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. You can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"So my word counts for nothing?"

"Not without proof. Not where the king is concerned." Merlin looked at Gaius with hurt in her eyes. Quietly, she hung her head and walked dejectedly up to her room, where she stayed until the next morning.

* * *

Merlin braided Arthur's hair back as they both stood staring at her next opponent.

"That's who you're fighting next? That man's hand is as big as my head!" Merlin exclaimed, finishing Arthur's braid and grabbing her sword from the rack.

"He's as strong as a bear. But I have the advantage. What I lack in brute strength, I make up for in speed and agility." She took her sword from Merlin before walking onto the field. Gaius walked up next Merlin.

"How're you getting on?" he asked.

"You know, doing my job, minding my business, knowing my place." She answered sardonically. Arthur won her match against the bear knight, moving her into the finals. Unfortunately, Valiant also won his match, making him her final competitor. Merlin turned to look at Gaius. "Valiant is going to face Arthur in the finals. He'll use the shield to kill her."

* * *

**A/N Like I said not the best. Hope that I did better on the characters. Be patient with me waiting for part 2. I promise you will have it. Thank you for reading and I hope that you all stick around! Adios, my pretties. **


	4. Valiant 2

** A/N So I actually finished this earlier than I thought I would. Once again, Mark of Nimueh is going to be better. Thank you for reading. I will update again sometime this week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did, this probably wouldn't have been an episode. **

* * *

Merlin was sitting at Sir Ewan's bedside tending to his fever when Gaius walked back into his chambers that night. She looked up at him grimly before turning her attention back to the injured knight.

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday," he sat down next to his ward. "Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

Merlin looked back at him, shocked. "But we don't have any proof." Gaius nodded toward Sir Ewan.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter."

Merlin bit her lip in concern. To get the antidote, they'd need venom from the snake to make the antidote, but the snakes were on Valiant's shield…

"I'll be back soon." She declared before running out the door.

* * *

The knights were all seated in the great hall for dinner with the king when Merlin decided that she was going to sneak into Valiant's chambers. She peeked into the hall to make sure the cheating knight was still eating.

"…do you think you stand a chance of defeating my daughter?" Uther's voice came from the hall. Merlin pressed her ear against the door so that she could hear better.

"She is a great warrior, My Lord, especially for a woman. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Valiant answered.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you."

**_Yeah_**, Merlin thought to herself, **_because_** **_it's not like we don't have enough psychos running around Camelot trying to kill Arthur._** She rolled her eyes and quietly walked to Valiant's room.

In the middle of the room, Valiant had his shield propped up on a chair facing the door. Merlin grabbed a sword from the rack by the door and carefully approached it. Hearing a noise in the corridor, she turned around to face the doorway, her back to the snakes.

Hearing a soft hissing, she looked to her right and saw the shadow of one of the snakes poised to strike her. She quickly turned to face the shield, swinging her sword and cutting off the snake's head. She picked it up and the other snakes began to slither out. She ran from the room to avoid being bitten, unknowingly passing Knight Valiant leaving the feast.

After bringing the snake's venom to Gaius, Merlin made her way to Arthur's chambers to tell her about Valiant.

"You? You chopped off its head?" Arthur looked at her maidservant suspiciously after listening to her far-fetched tale of painted snakes coming to life.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant." Merlin explained while Arthur shook her head in a patronizing way. "You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

"Look, the guy's a real creep, but that doesn't mean he's cheating. He wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" She grabbed the snake head and practically shoved it into the princess' face. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur took the snake head and looked at it. It was true. She'd never seen a snake like that in Camelot. Did that mean that Valiant was cheating though?

"Look, I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you." Merlin insisted calmly, watching the princess take it all in.

Arthur turned and looked her maidservant in the eye. "I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is true."

"I swear."

Arthur nodded. "Then I believe you."

Not long after, Arthur summoned the court to publicly accuse Valiant of magic. Of course, he denied the allegations, making Uther call for evidence. Arthur gave the king the snake head, but both she and Merlin knew that he would need more. Then, Gaius arrived with terrible news. Sir Ewan, their witness and only real proof, had just died from his injuries. However, the final nail in the coffin came when Valiant suggested that Arthur had accused him so that she wouldn't have to fight him in the tournament, resulting in Arthur shamefully withdrawing her accusation and reluctantly apologizing to Knight Valiant.

The princess stormed into her room enraged with Merlin close behind her. "I believed you; I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." She stood in front of the table, unable to even look at her maid.

"I know that things didn't exactly go according to plan-" Merlin began, but Arthur cut her off.

"Didn't go according to plan? I have worked twice as hard as any knight my entire life to earn the respect of those men, and now, thanks to you, I've lost it all! My father and the entire royal court think that I'm a coward. You humiliated me!" she slammed her fist on the table and shook with emotion.

"We can still do this. We can still expose Valiant-"

"I no longer require your services." Arthur whispered, turning her back to Merlin.

"You're sacking me?"

"I need a servant that I can trust."

"You can trust me!" Merlin exclaimed, putting her hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur forcefully shrugged the hand off. "Yeah, and look where it got me this time. Just get out of my sight!" she yelled as she moved to stand at her window, while Merlin sadly turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Merlin was sitting alone on the palace steps, having just returned from talking to the Great Dragon. She tried telling him that he had the wrong witch, that it couldn't be her destiny to protect someone who hated her. Of course, the Great Dragon responded cryptically, saying that "the half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole" and leaving before she could ask for a straight answer. So now she sat in front of the castle, thinking about Arthur and Valiant and magic and destiny. She didn't even notice Glynn walking up until he said hello.

"Hey, Glynn." She responded, giving him a sad smile.

"Is it true that Valiant is using magic?" Merlin nodded grimly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why does everyone think that it's up to me?"

"Because it is." Glynn grabbed her hand tightly. "You have to show them that you were right and they were wrong."

"How?"

Glynn considered this question, before answering honestly. "I don't know."

Merlin frowned and looked over at a dog statue on the far side of the courtyard. She had an idea. She got up and ran over to it. "Glynn!" she yelled. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

* * *

She had lugged the dog statue into her room, telling Gaius that she was going to let everyone see the snakes for what they were. Now, after hours of practicing the animation spell and failing, she was back in Arthur's room.

The princess was standing in front of her fireplace, staring deeply into the flames when she heard the maid walk in. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Her voice was no longer angry.

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow." Merlin pleaded. "He'll use the shield to kill you."

"I know."

Merlin shook her head in confusion. "Then why don't you withdraw?"

"I can't, Merlin. If I withdraw, I will lose every bit of respect and dignity that I have worked so hard to get." she sighed. "If Valiant uses that shield against me tomorrow, I'll fight or I'll die."

"How can you go out there like that?"

"Because it's my duty."

Merlin looked at her in amazement. She had originally thought that Arthur was just too proud to withdraw. Now, she understood. But she still refused to let that happen. She ran back to her room and spent the rest of the night and the better part of the next morning trying to get the spell to work.

Arthur was getting ready the next morning when Morgan came by to see her. "Here, let me help." He offered, excusing the servant helping her. He walked over and helped her put on her armor. She looked at him curiously.

"I used to help my father with his armor." He explained with a sad smile, before handing Arthur her helmet. "Please, be careful Arthur."

The princess smiled at the king's ward and nodded. "I'll see you at the feast."

* * *

Merlin was in her room, half asleep whispering her spell, when she heard a loud bark. Opening her eyes she saw a large dog sitting where the statue had been. She cheered and ran from her room, locking the door so the dog couldn't get out. "Whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later." She yelled to Gaius as she ran past him in the doorway.

She made it to the arena not a moment too soon. Arthur was already fighting Valiant, their helmets off and the princess without a sword. It was now or never.

_Bebay odothay arisan quickum_

The crowd gasped as the snakes sprung to life. Arthur wore a triumphant smile. "Now, they'll see you for what you really are."

Valiant gave her a dark chuckle, before looking at his snakes. "Kill her." He ordered, the snakes slithering from the shield and surrounding the weaponless princess.

"Arthur!" Morgan yelled, taking Uther's sword and throwing it too her. She quickly decapitated the snakes, and rounded on Valiant, who she easily disarmed and ran through.

"Guess I'll be going to the feast after all." She whispered, before pulling her sword out of the man and turning to leave the arena, smiling at Merlin.

* * *

The crowd cheered for their champion as she walked into the great hall, wearing a long, dark blue dress instead of her armor. Morgan offered her his arm. "My champion."

"My lord." She replied as she took it and they walked together through the hall.

"So, has your father apologized yet for not believing you?"

Arthur shook her head. "He'll never apologize."

"Either way, that was some tournament final." Morgan smiled. "It's not every day that a man gets to save his princess."

"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving." Arthur scoffed. "I'm sure I would've thought of something."

Morgan looked at her, shocked. "Are you too proud to admit that I saved your life?"

"No, because you didn't."

Morgan dropped her arm, rolled his eyes and walked off to join Glynn, who was standing on the other side of the room.

Arthur looked around for Merlin, who was standing off to the side talking to Gaius. Merlin smiled when she saw the annoyed princess approach her. "Can you believe Morgan? He says that he saved me. I didn't need saving." She sighed at looked at Merlin seriously. "Look, I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

Merlin shrugged. "Hey, buy me a drink and we can call it even."

"I can't exactly be seen buying drinks for my servant."

Merlin looked over at the princess in surprise."Does that mean that I have my job back?"

"Yes, well, my chambers are a complete mess." She explained. "My clothes need washing. My armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

Merlin laughed. "You're just saying that to annoy me."

Arthur laughed with her before rejoining the party. Little did either girl know that this was just the beginning of their journey together.

* * *

**A/N I had a hard time with this ending. But I am really glad that Valiant is over so that I can write one of my favorite episodes next! Yay! And Glynn is going to be in there more, which I am very happy about. So, I welcome reviews, and please continue reading my story. Au revior, my pretties. **


	5. Mark of Nimueh 1

**A/N Sorry it took me longer than I expected to write this. Part 2 should be up in two or three days. I'm trying to get a jump-start on other chapters (I had inspiration for Beginning of the End, so that's already written), so I'll try to update a little faster. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a children's show. **

* * *

Merlin looked down at a dead man lying face down in the middle of the street.

"Aren't you scared that you'll catch whatever it is?" she asked Gaius, who was hunched over the body, examining it. Gaius had been called to the lower town early that morning because a man had dropped dead from an unknown ailment. Knowing that he would need help moving the body, he had asked Merlin to join him.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin." He explained. "This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." He flipped the body over and gasped. Merlin widened her eyes in disbelief. The man's skin was pale blue with his veins visible and his eyes were completely white. "You were saying?"

"We can't let people see this. They'll panic." Gaius motioned for Merlin to hand him a sheet to cover the body before they lifted him onto a wheelbarrow.

As they pushed the body across the drawbridge, they ran into Glynn. "Hello, Merlin, Gaius." He greeted them with a large smile before turning his attention to the wheelbarrow. "What are you doing?"

"Just… moving something." Merlin looked for something to change the subject with. "Someone gave you a flower?" she asked, noticing a small purple flower that he was carrying. He blushed.

"Actually, I picked this for you." He handed it to her and she thanked him before sticking it in her hair.

"Purple suits you." Glynn commented "Not that red doesn't suit you!" he corrected himself, noticing that Merlin was wearing a red dress. Merlin just laughed at her friend.

"Umm, well. I'll see you, then." She smiled and waved good-bye as she and Gaius carted the corpse back to the physician's chambers.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius muttered, examining the body further.

"Is it some kind of plague?" Merlin asked, now interested in her guardian's work.

"No, I fear that nothing like this could come from nature. But who has that kind of power?"

Merlin looked at him with surprise. "You think that this was caused by magic?" Before Gaius could answer, a far too familiar voice called from outside their door. "Merlin!"

The maidservant rose to open the door for Arthur, who was dressed in her red tunic, brown jacket and black trousers that she wore on normal days where she didn't need to impress any visiting nobles.

"Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

The princess rolled her eyes. "That's alright, I'm getting used to it." She cast her eyes to the flower in Merlin's hair and raised her eyebrow. "Been picking flowers?"

Merlin touched the flower in her hair and laughed. "Oh, um, Glynn gave it to me." Arthur nodded.

"Right, anyway, tell Gaius that my father wants to speak with him right away."

"Okay." Merlin responded before closing the door and turning to Gaius. "Gaius…"

"I heard." The physician responded, already packing his medicine bag.

"Why couldn't she tell you herself?"

"You're a servant, Merlin." He explained. "That's just the way it is. Now help me cover this body up."

"Hey, I'm not your servant." Merlin joked as she pulled the sheet back over the body.

"No, you're my dogsbody."

When Gaius and Merlin arrived in the council chambers, they were led over to another body with the exact same symptoms. "What's happened to him?" Uther asked after Gaius did a quick examination of the man.

"I'm not sure, sire. This is the second case that I've seen today." Uther looked at Gaius suspiciously.

"What are you concealing from me?"

The physician sighed. "Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Uther's eyes widened in anger and fear. He pulled Arthur aside.

"We must find out who did this." He whispered. " Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant." Arthur opened her mouth to argue this, but Uther cut her off. "I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

Arthur nodded.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius were walking back to their chambers when they passed a man reaching out to them for help. "Gaius!" Merlin yelled, rushing over to the dying man. "He's still alive!"

Gaius grabbed her arm and began to drag her away. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

"We haven't even tried!"

"And how do you suppose we cure him if we don't even know what the disease is?" he countered.

Merlin looked around to make sure no one was listening, before whispering, "With magic."

"Have a look." Gaius motioned towards the guards beating down citizen's doors and searching the streets. "They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

Back in the physician's chambers, Merlin stood by watching Gaius examine the contents of the dead man's stomach. "Is that going to tell you who did it?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, but it might tell us how the disease is spreading. One thing is for sure, this is magic of the darkest kind." Merlin gave him a curious look.

"Why would someone use it like that? Magic isn't bad, I know it isn't."

"It is neither good nor bad; it's how you use it." Gaius clarified. "And people use it for their own ends."

Merlin was about to ask about this when suddenly, their door burst open and Arthur and her guards came in to search their chambers. "Sorry, Gaius. We were told to search every room for the sorcerer." Arthur explained as the guards began to dig through their things.

"Why would he be here?"

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur sighed before turning her attention to the room upstairs. "What's up there?"

Merlin stepped forward. "That's my room." Arthur began to walk up the stairs.

"And what do you expect to find up there?" Gaius asked her, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur answered , entering her maid's room.

Gaius took a step closer to Merlin. "Where did you do with that book I gave you?" his whispered. Merlin widened her eyes in horror. She was reading it before bed last night and had left it on the floor near her cot this morning.

"Merlin," Arthur called down from Merlin's room. "Come and see what I've found."

Merlin ran to her room, worried and ready to explain the presence of the magic book, when she realized that Arthur was standing by the wall near the door, smirking at the other girl. "Look what I found. It's a place where you can put things called a cupboard."

Merlin watched as the princess continued to search her room. "Gosh, Merlin, don't you ever clean this room?"

"No, I'm always too busy cleaning yours." She replied, glancing over quickly to where the magic book was on her floor and using her magic to move her sheet on it when Arthur's back was turned. Satisfied that there was no evidence of magic, Arthur left Merlin's room and announced to the guards that they were done, before turning to talk to Gaius.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"Depends on how many interruptions we get."

"Of course." Arthur nodded before leaving the physician's chambers.

Gaius let out a sigh of relief. "We need to hide that book."

"No, we must use it!"

Gaius looked at her in amazement. "Don't be stupid!"

"Everyone keeps saying that I have this legacy and what is it for? You keep telling me, it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" Gaius scolded. "Your life is destined for more important things."

Merlin groaned. "But if I don't practice, how am I supposed to become this great witch!"

"Your time will come." Gaius assured as Merlin rolled her eyes.

"I could have cured that man we saw. I could've saved his life!" Merlin shouted in frustration.

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is looking for the sorcerer right now."

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

Merlin sighed. She knew he was right. "So, what do we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before this plague kills us all."

* * *

The next day, Gaius called me over to see the latest casualty of the plague. "What's different about this victim?" he asked. Merlin looked at the corpse and frowned. "Umm… she's a woman?"

Gaius gave her an exasperated look."Sometimes I wonder if your abilities were given to the right person."

"No need to be huffy." Merlin examined the woman closer. "She's a courtier?" Gaius nodded.

"That tells us that she hasn't been to the lower town. So…"

"So, she hasn't come in contact with any of the townspeople?" Merlin finished, uncertainly. Gaius waved his hand for her to continue.

"And they didn't eat the same food, or even breathe the same air."

"So what is the one thing that they do share?"

Merlin thought hard before answering. "Water?"

Gaius nodded. "You think the disease is spread by water?"

"Merlin, you are a prodigy!" he exclaimed. Merlin smiled proudly to herself. Gaius handed her a bucket and sent her to collect water from the well.

While she pumped water into the bucket, Glynn ran by her in a panic. "Glynn?" she yelled after him, before following him back to Gaius' chambers.

"Glynn? Do you have the sickness?" Gaius asked trying to calm the frantic young man down.

"No, it's my father. Please, Gaius, he's all I have!" Glynn begged.

"I'm sorry, Glynn, I have no cure." The old physician explained as the young man burst into tears. "I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve."

Merlin walked over and placed a comforting hand Glynn's shoulder before he turned and ran from the room.

"There must be something that we can do." She demanded as Gaius poured a sample of the water into an empty phial and placed a flower into it.

"My best. Let's hope this provides answers."

Merlin shook her head. "That'll be too late for Tom."

Gaius looked to the girl solemnly. "I fear you are right."

Later that night, Merlin snuck out of her room and into the lower town. She was almost caught by the guards once, but she easily evaded them with her magic. She approached Glynn's house and looked in the window. He was sitting at his father's side asleep, his eyes still puffy from crying. Quietly, she crept into the small house and placed a poultice under Tom's pillow and whispered an incantation. The color began to return to his face and Merlin smiled before heading back to her chambers.

* * *

When Merlin saw Glynn the next day cleaning Morgan's room, he was practically humming to himself. "How's your father?" she asked, startling him. "Is he feeling better?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle." The boy was beaming with joy.

"His skin's clear? All back to normal?" Glynn nodded in reply and Merlin grinned. "Great!"

"How did you know?" Glynn eyed the maidservant curiously.

Merlin thought quickly. "Because you're smiling."

"It's really weird, because I haven't told anyone, but you _knew._"

"Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you." Merlin swallowed before leaning in and whispering "I'm psychic."

Glynn laughed at the maid's antics. "No you're not. What am I thinking right now?"

Merlin scrunched up her face before responding. "That… I'm not psychic?"

They both giggled and Merlin turned to leave. "Thank you." Glynn called after her.

"What for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just for asking I guess."

Merlin nodded and smiled at him. "I didn't like to see you upset." She left the room, feeling proud of herself.

That feeling, however, quickly evaporated about two hours later when she and Gaius saw Glynn dragged him down to the throne room by two guards, led by Arthur, pleading for help. Gaius grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the scene.

"What did I tell you?" he yelled when they got back to the physician's chambers. "Oh, I know, you thought that you were doing good, but didn't you think that it would be suspicious, the curing of one man?"

"Well, all I have to do is cure everyone!" Merlin explained. "No one has to know that it was magic!"

Gaius shook his head. "It's too late for that! They think that Glynn is a sorcerer, they think that he caused the plague!"

"Bu-but he didn't." she stammered guiltily.

* * *

Arthur led the guards carrying the prisoner into the throne room and Glynn was forced to the floor at Uther's feet. The king acknowledged his daughter. "Well done."

"I didn't do anything." Glynn kept repeating."Why won't anyone believe me? He just got better."

"I believe you."

Morgan entered the room, his rage over his servant's arrest clear. "Maybe the disease isn't always fatal? Maybe Tom recovered naturally? Have you considered that?" he reasoned, standing at Glynn's side.

"How do you explain the poultice we found in his house than?" Uther countered before turning his attention back to his suspect. "Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." He ordered.

Glynn looked at a loss. "I can't! I am not a sorcerer!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I can show you no mercy. If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty." Uther declared, ignoring the boy's protests at the accusation. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." The serving boy gaped at him in horror.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." Uther motioned for the guards to drag him to the dungeon as he continued to plead his innocence. As soon as the doors closed, Arthur could tell that her father and Morgan were about to go at it again.

"Glynn is an innocent man. He's my manservant, not a sorcerer! I know him." Morgan declared, staring down his guardian.

"Have you ever seen a sorcerer? Believe me, they bear no mark. There is no evil in the eye." Uther retorted, pouring a glass of wine for himself.

"I've seen the way he works. If he were a sorcerer, why would he kneel every morning on a cold stone floor when he could make these things happen with the snap of his fingers? Like an idle king!" he spat.

"You have no right!" Uther fumed, turning back to his ward.

"You have no right to cast judgment on him! You're sentencing the wrong person!"

"He's right, Father." Arthur finally spoke up. "You hear the word 'magic' and you no longer listen."

"You saw it yourself. He used enchantments."

"Yes, to save his sick father. That doesn't make him guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this boy's heart." Arthur assured.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about him, he must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I know that witchcraft is an evil, father, but so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be Queen, and I don't know what kind of queen I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in and it would be where the punishment fits the crime." Uther considered this.

"You're right." He agreed. "This boy has played with fire, and now he must die by fire." Uther took one last drink from his goblet before leaving his daughter and ward alone in the throne room. Arthur turned to Morgan, who was horrified by Uther's sentence. She shook her head. "I don't think that's what I said."

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Arthur isn't in it very much, but she'll be in the next chapter more. Please review and stick around and thank you Flaming-Phoenix15 for being my latest follower! Until the next chapter, Peace out, my pretties! **


	6. Mark of Nimueh 2

**A/N I promised and now I deliver. Part 2 of Mark of Nimueh. Can't wait to post Poisoned Chalice. I have big plans for some episodes! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Emrys/Dragoon would be in it more **

* * *

Merlin sat on Gaius' workbench looking downcast. "I thought that I was doing good and that curing Glynn's father would help him." She mumbled looking up at Gaius. "I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor." Merlin nodded in agreement before standing up.

"I have to see him."

Merlin walked down to the dungeons, passing a saddened Morgan. She walked up to the cell door. Glynn saw her and tried to walk to the door, but the chains around his wrists prevented him getting too close. "Thank you."

Merlin looked at him, confused. "What for?" He shrugged.

"For coming to see me." Merlin held in tears. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault. There's no point in crying about it." Glynn gave her a sad smile.

"Glynn, I can't let this happen to you."

"Please, one thing, Merlin. I mean, you don't have to but…" he stammered.

"What?"

"Remember me." Tears began to fall down Merlin's face as she shook her head.

"You are not going to die. I will not let that happen." She turned and ran up the dungeon's stairway.

* * *

Uther sat in the council chambers consulting his advisors. "What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people?" Arthur stood up. "My men have closed down the water pump."

"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer." Gaius reminded them. "We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease."

Uther turned his attention to Gaius. "How?"

"Well…" he began, but was interrupted by someone running into the chamber.

"It was me!" Merlin yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "I was the one who used magic to cure Glynn's father. He is not the sorcerer, I AM!"

The room sat in silence for a split second as Gaius stared at her in shock, Uther skeptically and Arthur incredulously.

Gaius recovered first. "Merlin, are you mad?"

"I will not let him die for me, Gaius." She turned her attention to Uther. "I place myself at your mercy."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about-" Gaius began, but Merlin cut him off.

"I do."

Uther nodded. "Arrest her." The two guards at the door grabbed her arms and prepared to carry her off.

"Father, this is madness." Arthur spoke up, rolling her eyes. "There is no way_ Merlin _is a sorceress."

"Why would she fabricate such a story?"

Arthur thought about this. "It's like Gaius said. She has a grave…mental illness." A thought occurred to her. "She's in love."

Merlin looked over at the princess, confused. "What?"

"With Glynn."

Merlin's eyes widened. "No, I am not."

"Yes you are. I saw you with that flower he gave you yesterday."

Merlin felt herself begin to blush. "I'm not in love with him."

Arthur walked over and put her arm around her maid's shoulders. "It's alright. You can admit it."

"I don't even think of him like that!" she responded, flustered.

"Perhaps he cast his spell on you." Uther joked, causing the council to laugh.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the real wonder is she's such an _idiot_." Arthur gave her a hard look. "There is no way she's a sorceress."

"Don't waste my time again. Let her go." Uther dismissed Merlin as Gaius escorted her from the chambers.

* * *

"Arthur's the idiot." Merlin grumbled once she and Gaius were back in the physician's chambers.

"No, she was right to do what she did. She saved you from your own stupidity."

"Glynn is going to die for something I did. What else could I do?

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You don't prove his innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Merlin leaned against Gaius' workbench and crossed her arms.

"Well, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. She thinks she is so sharp! But even when I told her I was a witch, she still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes, they're very hard to spot." Gaius pointed out.

Merlin scoffed. "Maybe I should start wearing a pointy hat."

"I don't think that you'll find one big enough." Gaius threw a leather bag to her. "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Glynn, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

Gaius and Merlin made their way through the tunnels below the city to the water supply. Merlin felt a wave of uneasiness, like she was being watched as they walked, but she dismissed it when they arrived at the water supply.

"Take a sample and we'll take it back to examine it." Gaius handed her an empty phial. Reaching her hand in the water, she filled the phial and corked it. Suddenly, a large, black monster burst from the water and roared before submerging.

"What the hell was that?!" Merlin screamed.

"An afanc," They were back in their chambers looking through Gaius' books for the creature. Gaius pointed to a drawing and read the caption. "A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it." He looked over to his shelves of books and frowned. "But where?"

"That could take days. Glynn'll be dead by then." Merlin protested.

"Do you have a better idea?" Merlin bit her lip before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hello?" she called into the empty cave. The Great Dragon swooped down and sat on the rock in front of her. "Hello. The great witch returns as I knew she would."

"I need to know how to defeat an afanc."

"Yes, I suppose you do." The Great Dragon grinned.

"Will you help me?"

He hesitated before replying. "Trust in the elements at your command."

Merlin eyed him curiously. "Elements? What do you mean? What do I have to do?"

The Great Dragon ignored her question. "You cannot do this alone." He stated, shaking his head. "You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other." With that, he spread his wings and began to fly off.

"No, please! I don't understand! Help me!" She yelled after him. He laughed.

"I have!" And with that, he disappeared deeper into the cave, leaving Merlin alone.

"Oh, yeah. Great, loads of help." She muttered sarcastically before walking back home.

When she arrived, she immediately began searching through Gaius' books for anything on elements. While she was reading her fifteenth book, Gaius walked through the door and stared at her.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin looked up from the book. "Looking for anything on elements. Do you know which one I'll find it in?"

"Well, most of them." He informed her, picking up some books she'd left on the floor. "The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

Merlin groaned, slamming the book she was reading shut. "How will that help us stop the Afanc?"

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

Merlin jumped up. "Maybe the other two will destroy it!" Gaius nodded in agreement.

"You'll want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?"

"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." She lied. She wasn't ready to let Gaius know she'd been talking to the dragon.

"What else do your powers tell you?"

"That… I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously. And I think that Arthur is the other side."

Before Gaius could respond, Morgan rushed into the room. "They're bringing forward Glynn's execution. If we have a plan to prove his innocence, we need to hurry." Merlin stepped towards him.

"We do, but we need Arthur." Morgan gave her a questioning look. "There's a creature in the water supply called an afanc. It's a creature formed by magic that is causing the plague. We need to destroy it and then, maybe Uther will see sense." She explained.

"That's why you need Arthur?"

Merlin shrugged. "She's our best chance. But she won't want to disobey her father." Morgan smiled at the maid.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Merlin didn't know what Morgan said to the princess, but an hour later they were all standing in the tunnels below Camelot. Arthur drew her sword.

"You better be right about this, Merlin." She whispered as they made their way through the maze of tunnels. Suddenly, the three heard a low growl echo through the tunnel and Merlin raised the torch in her hand higher.

"I wish I wasn't." she replied.

After walking for a few minutes, Morgan looked at the maid. "How are we going to find it?" he asked her quietly.

"Let's just hope we do before it finds us."

"Stop." Arthur ordered, turning around to look behind them. "Thought I heard something."

"What is it?" Merlin moved her torch closer to where Arthur was looking. There was nothing there.

"Must've been a shadow." Arthur reassured. They continued on until they were at the water source.

"Spread out." Arthur ordered as they each walked in different directions. Out of nowhere, a large creature swiped at Arthur from behind, causing her to yell. When she recovered from the shock, it was gone and Morgan and Merlin were running towards her.

"Are you okay? Did you see it?"

Arthur nodded.

"What did it look like?" Merlin asked, looking around nervously.

"Fast."

Merlin turned and the afanc was in front of her. She screamed, dropping her torch and it was disappeared again. Arthur ran to her side.

"Where is it?"

Morgan pointed down a passageway. "I think it's gone this way!"

Before they could take a step, the afanc jumped at Arthur, swiping her sword from her hand. "Arthur!" Merlin yelled. "The torch!"

Arthur picked up Merlin's torch and began to swing it at the monster.

_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan _Merlin whispered, her eyes flashing gold as a strong wind blew through the tunnels, making the fire grow until it overwhelmed the afanc and killed it.

The next morning, Morgan, Merlin and Tom were in the dungeons to see Glynn set free. Glynn embraced his father, who was crying at the thought of almost losing his son. Glynn then turned to his master. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Morgan corrected. "It was more Merlin."

"I really didn't do anything." She said, modestly.

"We are grateful, to both of you." Tom nodded to Glynn's friends as he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and led him away from the cells.

Merlin went to leave when Morgan stopped her. "Merlin, I just wanted to let you know that your secret is safe with me."

"My secret?" Merlin asked, worried. **_How did he know? Which secret?_**

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did. I saw it with my own eyes." **_He saw it in the tunnels. He'll tell Uther. _**

"You did?"

"I understand why you don't anyone to know. I won't tell anyone"**_ Really? He won't? _**

"You won't?"

"Of course not. You can continue to deny it, but I think Glynn's a very lucky man, to hold your affections."

Merlin widened her eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Don't worry, Merlin. It's our secret." And with that he exited the cells, leaving behind an extremely bewildered sorceress.

When Merlin got home, Gaius had supper on the table. The maid looked at her food and frowned.

"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?"

Gaius raised his signature eyebrow. "Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now." Merlin hesitated before taking a bite of her fish. Gaius looked at her with concern. "Besides, that's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to their attention."

"Doubt it." Merlin scoffed, taking another bite. "No one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

"One day, Merlin. One day, people won't believe what an idiot you were."

Merlin smiled at him cynically. "Thanks."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the sorcerer responsible was watching the witch with anger and hatred.

**"Merlin, you will pay for this!"**

* * *

**A/N So I have a few questions. **

**1) Do you believe that I should genderbend Nimueh, or do you think it will work just as well with her as a woman?**

**2) Do you know any names that could be the male version of Sophia? I was thinking something like "Skye", but I want to know what you think. **

**3) Are there any episodes that you would just love for me to write so that I know which ones not to skip? **

**Thank you for reading! Review and keep an eye out for an update. Farvel, my pretties. **


	7. The Poisoned Chalice 1

**A/N So, here's my new chapter. I got some new followers and someone else favorited this story after my last chapter, so thank you all! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you for your reviews (they really do help) and thank you for keeping them nice and constructive. I think that that's all I have to say right now, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, because if I did, Morgause would've died in season 2. (I really dislike her) **

* * *

The welcoming of the Mercians was tense, at best. Merlin noticed that everyone was on their toes, and for good reason. The two kingdoms had been enemies for many years, and the smallest thing could endanger the peace talks and start a war. The representatives of the two kingdoms met in the throne room, and after Uther said a few words, the two kings shook hands and the room erupted in uneasy applause.

After the dramatic entrance of the Mercians, Merlin and the other servants were left to carry their things to their rooms. Merlin passed Gaius on the stairs carrying two bags that were as big as her.

"Why do I always get landed with donkey work?" she grumbled. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's your job."

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." She scoffed before turning and running into another servant, who dropped their load. Luckily, the servant was carrying pillows, so nothing was broken.

"I am so sorry." She apologized, helping to pick the pillows up.

"It's fine." The other servant smiled. She was a woman, a few years older than Merlin, with striking blue eyes and a kind smile. Merlin recognized her as one of the Mercians. "I'm Cara"

"I'm Merlin." The maid held out her hand and the other girl shook it.

"You're the princess' maidservant, aren't you? It must be such an honor."

Merlin shrugged. "Well, someone's got to keep the place running." She joked and the other girl laughed. Merlin handed Cara her pillows back. The girl smiled and went back to her duties. Merlin turned back to Gaius.

"She's carrying pillows. I'm carrying luggage."

"As the old proverb says," He lied. "Hard work breeds...a harder soul." The maid rolled her eyes.

"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"Shouldn't you get back to running the place?" Gaius teased, before leaving her to carry the bags upstairs.

* * *

"Ugh, do I have to wear that tonight?" Merlin was in Arthur's chambers getting her ready for the feast that would follow the signing of the peace treaty, and as always, Arthur was complaining about having to wear a dress.

"I know, a princess having to look nice for visiting royalty? Imagine that." Merlin muttered, dragging her behind the dressing screen.

"Don't you want to know what you'll be wearing tonight?" Arthur taunted as Merlin laced up the back of the red dress.

"I'm going to the feast?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Not exactly. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it."

"Well, can't I wear this?" Merlin looked down at her dark blue dress and red scarf she always wore. Arthur shook her head, barely able to contain her herself.

"Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

So, at the feast that night, Merlin stood in the corner wearing an ugly red dress that was hanging off her shoulders with a large cape and a hat with the most obnoxious feathers she had ever seen. From across the room, Arthur looked over at her maid and grinned before turning her attention back to the signing ceremony. Glynn came up behind her and gave a slight chuckle.

"Nice hat."

"Thanks." She sighed, pulling it off and running her fingers through her hair.

Both kings signed the treaty and everyone in the room applauded. Bayard stepped forward and motioned for a servant to hand him a box with two chalices in it. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your lovely daughter, Arthelia, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Merlin felt a hand grab her arm and she turned to see Cara in a state of panic. "Merlin, I need to speak with you. Please, I don't know who else to tell." Merlin nodded and followed the serving girl out of the room, seen only by Gaius, who watched them curiously.

Cara began to explain once they were outside of the banquet hall. "It wasn't until I saw Bayard giving Arthelia the goblet that I knew. Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..."

"What are you trying to say?" Merlin asked, trying to get her to cut to the chase.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself. He believes that if he kills Arthelia, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."

"What did he do to the goblet?"

"I saw him put something in it."

Merlin's eyes widened. "What?"

"I shouldn't, he'll kill me if he finds out I said anything."

"I promise I won't let that happen, now tell me. Did he poison the goblet?"

Cara nodded and Merlin ran back into the banquet hall without hesitation. Bayard had just finished a toast to the royals when Merlin rushed in, trying not to trip on the bottom of her dress.

"Wait! Stop!" she yelled. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" She ripped the goblet from Arthur's hand.

Everyone looked at the maid in surprise. "Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, knowing her maid was about to put herself in a difficult position.

"Bayard has laced the goblet with poison." Merlin announced, staring at the old king.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard shouted, drawing his sword. His knights followed in suit, but they were quickly surrounded by Camelot guards and Uther ordered them to lower their weapons.

"On what grounds do you base these accusations?" Uther asked, turning his attention back to the young maidservant. Arthur stepped forward to defend her maid.

"I'll take care of this." She took the goblet and grabbed Merlin's arm, trying to drag her out of the hall. "Merlin, you idiot, have you been at the sloe gin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think the goblet is poisoned now." Uther ordered and Merlin pulled her arm out of Arthur's hand.

"He was seen lacing it." She explained.

"By whom?"

Merlin looked over at Cara, who was standing at the doorway and remembered her promise. "I can't say."

Uther held his hand out to his daughter. "Pass me the goblet."

She handed it to the king and he approached Bayard. "If what you're saying is true…"

"It is." The other king stated simply.

"…then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheathed his sword and motioned for Uther to hand over the goblet.

"No, if it does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned to Merlin and held the goblet out to her. "She'll drink it."

Arthur looked at her father, horrified. "If it's poisoned, she'll die."

"Then we'll know she was telling the truth."

"And what if she lives?" Bayard interjected.

"Then you have my apologies, and may do with her as you will."

Merlin took the goblet from the king and looked at the poisonous liquid inside.

Gaius stepped forward. "Please, Uther." He begged. "She's just a girl. She doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled her better."

"Merlin, apologize!" Arthur commanded her maid. "This is a mistake, I'll drink it!" she made a grab at the goblet, but Merlin pulled it away from her.

"No. It's alright." She assured. She faced Bayard and held the goblet up before putting it to her lips and drinking all of the wine. Everyone sat completely still and watched the maid for some kind of reaction. After a few seconds, Merlin looked down at the cup, confused. "It's fine." She whispered. Relief fell over the hall as Uther motioned at Bayard. "She's all yours."

Suddenly, Merlin began to choke and grab at her throat. **_She couldn't breathe!_**

Morgan was staring at her in a state of shock, while Glynn stood behind him frozen with horror. Arthur ran to her maid's side as she fell to the floor, the goblet rolling from her limp hand. Uther immediately ordered the Mercians to be arrested while Glynn, Gaius and Morgan rushed over to Merlin.

"We need to get her back to my chambers. Glynn, grab the goblet. We'll need to identify the poison." Gaius declared as Morgan and Arthur grabbed her by her arms and carried her after Gaius.

* * *

Morgan and Arthur gently laid Merlin down on Gaius' cot while the old physician told Glynn to grab a towel and some fresh water.

Arthur looked to the physician. "You will be able to cure her, won't you, Gaius?"

"I won't know until I have identified the poison." He answered.

"Her brow is on fire." Morgan exclaimed

"Keep her cool; it will help control the fever." Gaius ordered. "Glynn, pass me the goblet."

The manservant handed him the goblet and watched as Gaius removed something from the inside.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, eyeing it curiously.

"It looks like a flower petal." Gaius flipped through one of his books before finding what he was looking for. "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower." He read. "It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Arthur looked over his shoulder and pointed to a picture in the book.

"That doesn't look particularly friendly."

"A cockatrice." Gaius informed her. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

Arthur sighed and glanced over to her maid, lying in bed dying because of her. "Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"If I don't, what happens to Merlin?"

Morgan and Glynn both looked over to Gaius, who looked down sadly. "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually, she will die."

* * *

Arthur stormed into her room and threw her sword on the table, before turning and staring into the fireplace, thinking back to her argument with her father.

"What's the point of having people taste things for you if you're just going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther had asked when she requested permission to go after the flower.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think." **_Did her father have so little faith in her?_**

"Arthelia, you are my only child and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some servant."

Arthur scoffed. "Why? Because her life is worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours. One day I will be dead and Camelot will need a ruler. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

"Please, Father," she begged. "She saved my life. I can't just stand by and watch her die."

"Then don't look." had been his final word on the matter. Arthur was still staring into the fire when Morgan entered her room.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment." He joked dryly.

Arthur smirked, but didn't respond.

"I heard that you got an earful from Uther." Arthur looked over to the dark haired man and sighed.

"I don't know what to do. He has forbidden me to go."

"If there's one thing I know, it's that sometimes you have to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." He advised. Arthur shook her head.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next ruler of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake, Morgan."

The young lord rolled his eyes. "Those are your father's words, not yours. Tell me, Arthur," He picked up Arthur's sword and held it out to her. "What kind of ruler would Camelot want? One who would risk their life for that of a lowly servant? Or one who does everything their father tells them to?"

Arthur considered this before taking the sword. She and Morgan shared a smile. "Keep Merlin alive until I return with the flower." She ordered before running out of her room and down to the stables, where she stole a horse and rode to the Forest of Balor.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Like I said, I always welcome constructive reviews. Also, thank you everyone who answered my questions I had on my last story, you were a lot of help. Next chapter should be up soon, but until then **

**Vale, my pretties! **


	8. The Poisoned Chalice 2

**A/N I wanted to get this up before I have to return to work tomorrow. Not much to say except thank you to my new followers and favoriters! (Is that what you call them?) Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, there would be more seasons and more episodes in a season. **

* * *

It had been a day since Arthur had left to get the flower for the antidote, and Merlin's condition had gotten worse. The fever had already taken its hold on her, causing her to mutter words and phrases of the Old Religion. Morgan, who sat at her side with Glynn and Gaius, furrowed his brow.

"What language is that?"

"None" Gaius lied. "The fever is affecting her. None of those words are her own."

Glynn pressed a cold rag to Merlin's forehead and bit his lip in concern. "She's getting hotter!" he called to Gaius, who grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is weaker as well." He raised her sleeve up to reveal a deep red rash. "That can't be right, the rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

Glynn looked at him with curiosity. "What does that mean?"

Gaius walked over to his work bench and looked through his book. "It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."

Morgan shot up from his seat. "You said she had four days!"

"Something's increased the flower's potency." Gaius explained. "It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"But Bayard's no sorcerer." Morgan argued, and Gaius shook his head in agreement.

"No, he's not. But then who…" Gaius' eyes widened in realization. "No. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless…" He turned and looked at Glynn.

"What happened to the girl?"

"What girl?" Morgan asked him, sitting back down next to Merlin.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took her outside."

Glynn nodded. "She had dark hair, very beautiful."

"Go and find her. Quickly."

* * *

When Glynn returned, the look on his face confirmed Gaius' suspicions. "Let me guess, she wasn't there."

"No one's seen her since the banquet. Who is she, Gaius?"

"A powerful sorceress."

"We must tell Uther. He can send riders out after her." Morgan suggested, but Gaius shook his head.

"No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to where, thou-" Gaius stopped and gasped in terror. "She knows that the Forest of Balor is the only place the antidote can be found. Which means-"

"-Arthur is walking into a trap!" Morgan finished, looking equally horrified.

"Arthur…" they heard Merlin whisper and they all turned their attention back to the unconscious girl lying on the cot. "Arthur…"

* * *

Arthur walked cautiously through the forest, sword drawn, when she heard the sound of someone crying softly. The sobs led her to a little girl with dark brown hair who sitting in middle of the clearing. Arthur stepped into the clearing and the little girl turned to look at her with striking blue eyes. Arthur saw that she had a large, dark bruise on her arm.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Arthur called to her before hearing a loud screech from behind her. She whipped around to see the cockatrice lunging at her. Quickly, she jumped out of the creature's path and threw her sword, piercing its heart and killing it. She turned to the child, who looked at her fearfully.

"It all right, I'm not going to hurt you." She pointed to the girl's bruise. "Who did that to you?"

"My father." The girl choked back a sob. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me alone."

Arthur gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first. I'm looking for something, a type of flower, and it can only be found here"

The girl smirked. "The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are; I can show you." Arthur looked at her and nodded. The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cave, using a torch to light their way.

* * *

"Arthur…" Merlin groaned. "It's…it's a trap."

"The fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Glynn asked, laying a wet cloth on her forehead.

"The poison's setting in." Gaius frowned, handing Glynn a leather bag. "Could you collect some more wolfsbane for me?"

Glynn nodded before exiting the physician's chambers. Gaius looked over at his ward with concern.

"Merlin," he whispered. "You must fight it."

* * *

The little girl pointed to some flowers across a narrow ledge over chasm. "There they are."

Arthur carefully began to cross over to the flowers when she heard the girl chanting and the ledge began shake. "What are you doing?" she yelled as the girl continued to chant her spell. Arthur leapt just as the ledge gave out and grabbed onto a ridge on the other side of the chasm.

"I expected so much more." The little girl mocked, except she was no longer a little girl. Instead, standing in the girl's place was a woman not much older than her with an evil sneer. Obviously, she had been hoping that Arthur was just going to fall to her death.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded and the sorceress smirked.

"The last face you will ever see." She responded. Arthur heard a shrill and looked up to see a giant spider a few feet away from her. "Oh look, we have a visitor."

Arthur raised her sword and slashed the creature down, causing the sorceress to snort in annoyance.

"Very good, but he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthelia Pendragon, for it is not your destiny to die at my hand." With that, the sorceress took the torch and left, plunging the cave into near complete darkness.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled after her, "Who are you?"

* * *

Gaius noticed Merlin whispering again and moved to sit next to her. Morgan was trying to calm down Uther and Glynn was running some errands for Gaius, so he was caring for his ward alone.

"No… it's too dark" she muttered. "Too dark, Arthur."

Gaius shushed Merlin and pushed her raven hair off of her forehead.

_ Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum_ Merlin whispered and something began to glow under her blankets. Gaius pulled back the covers to see a ball of light in Merlin's hand.

* * *

Arthur was about to give up hope when a large, blue bubble of light began to float next to her. Her first thought was that it was some spell the sorceress had left behind to kill her, but she didn't feel threatened by the bubble. Something about it felt familiar. It began to float up, lighting the cave so the princess could move. Maybe someone was looking out for her after all. She looked down at the large group of giant spiders crawling up the wall after her and looked over to the flowers on the far side of the ridge. **_One more thing…_**

* * *

Merlin began to groan. "No, Arthur. Leave them. Just follow the light. Save yourself. GO."

* * *

She reached up towards the flowers, stretching her fingers as far as she could. Grabbing the flower between two of her fingers, she pulled it from the rock and began to climb the cave wall, following the light up out of the cave. She finally climbed her way out an opening at the top of the cave and the light disappeared.

Arthur found herself pacing the width of the cell she'd been thrown into. She wasn't exactly surprised that her father had her arrested the moment she came back, but she knew that Merlin didn't have much time left and that Gaius needed the Mortaeus flower for the antidote. She heard the door to her cell open and turned to see her father storm in, his jaw tightened and eyes burning with rage.

"You disobeyed me." He bellowed, causing his daughter to roll her eyes.

"Of course I did, a girl's life was at stake." She answered. "Don't let her die because of something I did."

"Why do you care so much? She's only a servant."

"She knew the danger she was putting herself in, if she drank from the goblet, but she did it anyway." Arthur explained. Uther scoffed.

"There's more." She continued. "There was a woman at the mountain, a sorceress. She knew that I was there for the flower. I don't think that it was Bayard that tried to poison me."

"Of course it was." Uther declared, attempting to hide the fear in his voice. Arthur sighed and pulled the flower out of the pouch she had attached to her belt. She held it out to her father.

"Gaius knows what to do with this. Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." Uther took the flower from her and looked at it, before crushing it in his hand. "No!" Arthur yelled, horror-struck.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things." He turned and left the cell, dropping the flower on the ground outside the door. "I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

Arthur lais down on the dungeon floor and reached through the bars, desperately trying to grab the flower.

* * *

"She hasn't got much longer." Gaius announced as Morgan walked into the physician's chambers. "Does Arthur have the flower?"

Morgan shrugged. "I'm not sure. Uther had her arrested upon entering the city and has now forbidden anyone to see her."

"Is there nothing we can do, Gaius?" Glynn asked worriedly.

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save her."

"I could sneak into the dungeons and see if she has it." Glynn suggested.

"That would be dangerous, Glynn." Gaius warned, but Glynn shook his head.

"I have to, or Merlin will die."

* * *

Arthur sat on the dungeon floor, thinking about what her father's actions. She always knew that he could be cold hearted, but condemning Merlin to death because of something _she _had done? Arthur never thought that her father could be that cruel. Her ears perked up when she heard someone approach the cells and a familiar voice speaking to the guards.

"Food for the prisoner." Glyndower announced as the guards led him to her cell and opened the door. She'd never been happier to see Morgan's servant in her life. He walked in carrying a plate of food and gave her a questioning look. Arthur knew that he was there to see if she had the flower.

"Put it over there." She ordered, and he sat the plate on the table by the door. Arthur stood up and approached the table calmly. She pretended to pick at the food and placed the flower in the center of the plate.

"Wait." She called to Glyndower as he turned to leave. "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's **fit** for **anyone**." Glyndower nodded in understanding before grabbing the plate and quickly leaving the dungeon.

Arthur smiled to herself, triumphantly. It looked as though she wouldn't need a new maidservant after all.

* * *

Glynn rushed back into the physician's chambers, flower in hand. "How is she?" he demanded, handing it to Gaius.

"Her breathing's much worse. We have to hurry, I don't think that she'll last much longer." Gaius threw the leaves of the flower into his mortar and began to grind them up, before stopping abruptly.

Morgan looked over at the old man from Merlin's bedside. "Why have you stopped?" he asked, and Gaius bit his lip.

"The poison was created with magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"But we can't" Glynn pointed out. "It's forbidden."

"I'll try and make it work without." He handed Glynn a bucket. "I need some fresh water, and Morgan, I will need some fresh towels as well." Both boys obeyed.

Gaius looked down at his potion once he was alone and took a deep breath.

_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum _He whispered, and the potion began to bubble. He smiled to himself as Morgan and Glynn both came running in with the water and towels.

Gaius thanked them and began to pour some water into the potion. The three rushed over to the maid's bed. "Hold her nose." Gaius ordered Glynn as he began to pour the antidote down his ward's throat.

The three watched in silence as Merlin went limp. "She stopped breathing." Morgan observed and Gaius put his ear to her chest.

"Her heart has stopped."

"She's dead?" Morgan choked out and Gaius stepped back in disbelief.

"She can't be. It was her destiny."

"It's my fault." Glynn sniffled, tears running down his face. "I should've been quicker."

Gaius put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "No, Glynn, it's my fault. I should've looked after her better." They stood in silence for a few seconds, before they heard a small voice squeak "Awww… you guys do care."

The three men turned their attention back to Merlin, who was awake and smiling at the sight of them crying over her.

"You're alive!" Glynn exclaimed, grabbing her and kissing her on the lips. Merlin stared back at him in surprise and he blushed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I thought that you were dead."

Merlin giggled before looking over at Morgan. "You're not going to be planting a surprise one on me, are you?"

Morgan smiled and Merlin turned her attention to Gaius. "What happened? The last thing I remember was drinking the wine."

* * *

A week later, Bayard and the Mercians were released and Arthur, Morgan and Uther were standing at the battlements, watching them depart.

Morgan turned to Arthur and gave her a mocking grin. "So, let the bragging begin. How did you manage it?"

Arthur thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I had help. Someone sent me a light to guide my way. Whoever they were, I owe them my life."

Morgan nodded and walked away, leaving Arthur and her father alone.

"Arthelia?"

Arthur looked over at Uther, who was looking at her with worry. "The sorceress you met in the forest, what did she tell you?"

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed." Uther let out a sigh of relief.

"It was strange, though." Arthur continued, thinking back to the encounter. "I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil." Arthur looked at her father and frowned.

"Sounds as if you know her."

Uther nodded. "I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Uther spoke again. "You must've been scared."

"Definitely had its moments." Arthur agreed. Uther smiled at his daughter.

"You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthelia. Never forget that."

* * *

Later on that evening, Arthur walked into the physician's chambers to see Merlin sitting at the table across from Gaius, wrapped up in a thick blanket.

"Still alive then?" Merlin turned and smiled at the princess. She was still pale and sick-looking, but she looked better than she had last time Arthur saw her.

"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."

Merlin laughed. "Oh, yeah. Bright and early."

Arthur turned to leave. "Arthur," Merlin called after her. She stopped and looked back at her maid. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded. "You, too." And left.

"She may give you a hard time, but Arthur is a woman of honor." Gaius noted. "Not many people would risk their lives for the life of a servant like that."

"It would've all been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote."

Gaius nodded. "Eat your dinner."

Merlin bit her lip in thought. "What I don't understand is why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after." Gaius explained. "She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill." Merlin's eyes widened at this.**_ Someone wanted to kill her specifically? _**

"Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

* * *

**A/N So, Lancelot is next, which should be fun. I hope that you enjoyed. Drop your reviews off and keep reading! **

**Until then, Later, pretties! **


	9. Lancelot 1

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, I had major writer's block. I hope that you like this chapter anyway. Thank you to my new followers and favoriters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, because if I did, Lancelot would've been on the show a whole lot more.**

* * *

Merlin walked through the forest, scanning the ground for medicinal mushrooms. Arthur had given her the day off so that she could train her new knights, and Gaius had been making her run errands all morning. She sighed as she spotted the mushrooms near the roots of a tree and began to put them in her leather herb bag. She turned around quickly at a loud screech and saw a huge, winged monster charging at her. Merlin took off in the other direction, but only made it a few feet before tripping on the hem of her dress. Too scared to think of a spell to use, Merlin tensed up as the creature moved to strike her.

Out of nowhere, a dark-haired man came running at the monster, sword in hand. He swung it at the beast before striking it square in the chest. Merlin watched in fright as the sword broke but the creature showed no sign of injury. The man turned to Merlin, who was trying to stand up.

"Run!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the tree line. The monster charged at them and they quickly ducked under a log. The creature screeched again, and, having lost its prey, spread its wings and flew away. Merlin let out a sigh of relief as she turned to thank her savior. "You saved my life." She held out her hand. "I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot." The man breathed, reaching out to shake her hand, but passing out before he could. Merlin looked at his side. He had been injured and was losing a lot of blood. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She had to get him to Gaius before he bled out.

When Merlin limped to the physician's chambers supporting an injured man on her shoulder, Gaius nearly dropped the phial of medicine he'd been preparing. "Merlin, what happened?"

"I was attacked by a monster in the forest. He was injured saving me. I don't think that I can hold him up much longer." Merlin explained quickly, exhausted from carrying the man all the way from the forest.

Gaius grabbed his other arm and the two dragged the man up to Merlin's room and laid him out on her bed. Merlin watched as Gaius examined Lancelot's wound. He sent her to get some water and when she returned he was wrapping the man's side.

"He's a very lucky man. The injury was only superficial. The fever will pass and he should be well by morning." Gaius announced as Merlin dipped a rag in the fresh water and patted it on the man's head. He was about five years older than her, with dark hair and admittedly handsome features. After a few minutes, she left the room so that the man could rest.

* * *

Arthur and Uther looked over the recently razed village. "What manner of creature could have done this?" The king asked his daughter, who shook her head in disbelief.

"There were no tracks going in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and..." she paused.

"What?"

"And it took no livestock, only people." Arthur finished. "Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

"Post sentries outside all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert." Uther ordered. Arthur nodded in understanding.

"If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready."

* * *

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here." Lancelot explained, looking out over Camelot through the window of Merlin's room. Merlin, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, smiled. "It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

"Lancelot," Merlin interrupted. He turned to face the maid, who was grinning ear to ear. "They are going to love you."

Lancelot's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?"

"I've seen you in action. You could shame any of Camelot's knights."

"I hardly think so." Lancelot scoffed, but Merlin nodded.

"In fact, there's one knight in particular that I'm going to go talk to right now." Merlin rose from her chair and walked out of the room, leaving Lancelot staring after her with surprise.

* * *

Merlin walked down to the training grounds where Arthur was about to face off against a trainee for his final test. "Right, you jumped up dung beetle," she shouted. "This is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. Your challenge is to last one minute free combat."

The nobleman snorted with overconfidence and looked over at the other trainees, who laughed patronizingly. Arthur looked towards the noble and raised her eyebrow at him. Merlin immediately knew that she would show him no mercy.

"Grummond, Second son of Wessex." She announced, motioning for a servant to flip the hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Grummond charged at the princess with his sword, a move that she easily avoided by stepping to the side and tripping him with her own sword. He fell to the ground and Arthur put her sword to his throat. Rolling her eyes, she reached down and took his flag. "Pathetic." She whispered, shaking her head and motioning for the guards to take him away.

Arthur walked over to Merlin, who began to remove the princess' armor. "Grummond's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" she groaned.

"I think I can help you there." Merlin spoke up and Arthur laughed.

"You, Merlin? No offense, but you haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline."

"No, of course I don't." Merlin corrected. "But I know someone who does. He saved my life."

"That's blowing it for starters." Arthur muttered, but Merlin chose to ignore it.

"Arthur, he is a really good swordsman. I swear."

"That's great, Merlin, but according to the First Code of Camelot, you can only become a knight if you're of noble blood. So unless this man is a nobleman…"

"He is!" Merlin shouted without thinking.

"Really?" Arthur asked, and she nodded in reply. "Well then, bring him by the training ground tomorrow and have him bring his seal of nobility." She walked off, leaving Merlin holding her armor with a large grin on her face. "Thanks, Arthur!" she yelled. "You won't regret this!"

* * *

Lancelot looked extremely nervous when Merlin walked back into the physician's chambers.

"Well? What happened?" he asked and Merlin looked at him with a sad face.

"Well…" she began with mock disappointment. Lancelot frowned and hung his head until Merlin cracked a smile.

"I got you a chance." She exclaimed. Lancelot's eyes lit up and he picked Merlin up and swung her around in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. You wouldn't happen to be a nobleman by chance, would you?" she asked quickly.

Lancelot snorted. "A nobleman? Lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Gaius, who had been standing at his workbench, answered. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." Merlin finished, her smile faded.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." Gaius finished. Merlin groaned.

"But that's not fair!"

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is." The physician turned to Lancelot and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am."

Gaius left to tend to a patient in the lower town, leaving Merlin and Lancelot alone in the physician's chambers.

"Why do you want to be a knight so bad?" Merlin asked. Lancelot looked at the floor and sighed.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains." He explained. "They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

Merlin frowned. "I promise you, Lancelot. I will do whatever it takes to make this right." And with that she left the physician's chambers.

When she returned an hour later, she was holding a rolled up piece of parchment in her hand and a mischievous grin on her face. Lancelot gave her a strange look.

"What's that?" he pointed to the paper.

"This," she unrolled the parchment. "is your seal of nobility. May I present Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot looked closely at the seal.

"How did you even get this?"

"Trust me," she replied. "You do not want to know. Now take it."

Lancelot shook his head. "No, Merlin. I can't. It's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for."

She rolled up the parchment. "Oh, so I guess that you don't want to be a knight then."

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "But…"

"But what? The rules won't allow it? Damn the rules! The rules are wrong! You have as much right to be a knight as any man. And besides, we're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone."

Lancelot seemed to consider this. "And if they make you a knight," Merlin continued. "It'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you." She held the parchment out to him. He looked at her and then the parchment before hesitantly taking it from her. She smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting something though, Merlin?" he asked and she looked at him curiously. "I'm not dressed like a knight."

Merlin thought for a few seconds before grinning wider. "I happen to know someone who is very skilled at sewing. You just have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Glynn complained as he measured Lancelot's thigh. Merlin smiled at the boy's reaction and shook her head.

"You are very kind for helping me, Glynn." Lancelot thanked the servant as he began to measure his arms. "Thank you."

"You should thank Merlin. She's almost too nice. She'd do anything for anyone, wouldn't you?" The maidservant shrugged. "I think that it's great that she got you this chance." Glynn continued, finishing up. "All of those other nobles who tried out were jerks. We need more ordinary people, like you and me.

"And we're done." Glynn stated as he put away his measuring tape and shook hands with Lancelot. "I should have this ready in no time. It was nice to meet you, Lancelot."

* * *

Lancelot stood by and watched nervously as the knights trained. "Don't worry," Merlin whispered as she and Glynn adjusted his knight outfit. "You'll do fine. I mean, you certainly look the part. Nice work, Glynn."

"Thank you." The servant responded, beaming with pride at his work. Merlin looked to her left to see Arthur walking towards them. "Arthur!" she called. "This is Lancelot, the man I was telling you about."

Lancelot turned to face the knight and his eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't the beautiful blonde woman who was approaching him. He stared at her entranced as she took her gloves off and threw them to Merlin, who struggled to catch them.

"Lance-a lot?" Arthur asked with a smirk, breaking the man out his trance. "Lancelot, Fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria, my lady." He announced, as he held out his fake seal and bowed to the princess, while still gaping awkwardly at her.

"Do you have a staring problem?" she asked, and Lancelot looked down at the ground.

"No, my lady." He responded. "You're just… not what I expected."

Arthur looked at him for a split second before suddenly striking him. Lancelot fell in surprise and Arthur shook her head.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." She turned to leave.

"I am ready now, my lady." Lancelot replied, standing back up. Arthur turned back around and looked him up and down.

"You are, are you?" she replied with a devilish smirk. "Well, you can start by cleaning out the stables."

Lancelot looked over at Merlin uncertainly, who flashed a large grin and gave him two thumbs up.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Lancelot." Gaius told Merlin later that evening while she helped him prepare some medicine. "I could see that you were upset."

"Oh… you know, that's life, I suppose. You win some, you lose some." She nodded, not making eye contact with her guardian. The old physician raised his brow at her.

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature."

"Thank you, Gaius." She responded as Lancelot walked into the physician's chambers covered in… dirt. Merlin grinned. "How did it go?"

Lancelot groaned before walking into Merlin's room to get cleaned up. Gaius looked at Merlin suspiciously.

"He found work at the stables." Merlin lied.

"I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?"

Merlin bit her lip. "He's er...trying out for the knights."

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?"

"Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair." She argued and Gaius glared at her.

"You bent the rules? Using magic?"

"It was more like a trick than actual magic." She defended weakly. Gaius shook his head at her in frustration.

"Gaius, I owe Lancelot my life." Merlin explained. "I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves."

Gaius sighed. "I just hope that you know what you're doing."

* * *

Two days later, Lancelot was sharpening the knights' swords when Arthur approached him and threw a broom at his head, which he caught without looking. Arthur raised her eyebrow. "Not bad, Lancelot."

The man stood and bowed at the princess. "Would you like me to sweep out the guardhouse again, my lady?"

"It certainly does need sweeping." She grinned, grabbing another broom and breaking the bristles off. "But first, I'd like for you to kill me."

Lancelot looked at her, horrified and Arthur rolled her eyes. "Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to. Hell, if I were you, I'd want to."

She smiled as Lancelot removed the bristles from his broom and lunged at her. The two fought for a few minutes before Arthur struck Lancelot down with her broomstick handle. She nodded, impressed.

"Congratulations, Lancelot." She announced. "You've just made basic training."

Suddenly, the warning bells sounded and the two ran to the gates to see a mass of panicked villagers staggering in. Lancelot looked over the crowd to see Gaius and Merlin tending to one of them. He made his way over to them as Merlin guided an older woman to a stoop where she could sit. "It's alright." He heard the maid reassure. "You're safe now."

"What happened?" Lancelot asked, seeing that most of the people were injured.

Merlin gave him a worried glance. "The monster from the forest attacked their village."

* * *

Arthur stood with her father and watched as more and more injured people entered the square. She shook her head irritably. "I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air."

"You don't have to track it." Uther interjected. "First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley."

"To Camelot." Arthur finished and her father nodded. "Have faith, Father. The knights and I will be ready."

Lancelot approached Arthur as she walked through the courtyard to the training grounds. "Milady?"

Arthur stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Lancelot?"

"I heard that the creature is heading for Camelot, and was wondering if there was anything I can do." Arthur smiled and raised her eyebrow. "It's just..." Lancelot continued. "I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."

Arthur nodded. "That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight." Lancelot looked downcast. "Which is why I'm bringing your test forward and you'll face me in the morning." She finished, giving the knight-in-training a quick wink before walking away, leaving him looking shocked in the square.

And so, the next morning, Lancelot and Arthur stood before each other, swords drawn and dressed in full armor. "Well, here we are." Arthur announced. "Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." The servant at the edge of the field flipped the hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Merlin and Glynn winced as their swords clashed. The servants grinned as the trainee lasted longer than the last man. Only a few more seconds…

Suddenly, Arthur knocked Lancelot down. She frowned and shook her head. "Disappointing." She muttered as she reached down to remove his flag. Out of nowhere, Lancelot reached up and grabbed Arthur's arm. Kicking her legs out from under her, he knocked the princess down and pointed his sword at her throat.

"Do you submit, my lady?" he asked, and Arthur stared up at him, jaw dropped in surprise. Two guards grabbed Lancelot and restrained him. Arthur stood up and glared at the man. "On your knees!" she ordered. She grabbed her sword and pointed it at his chest.

* * *

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther proclaimed, as Lancelot rose up and the crowd in the throne room cheered. Morgan looked over to Arthur, who was smiling brightly at the new knight.

"Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere."

Arthur shrugged. "It's been a bit of a surprise for all of us." Morgan grinned, deciding not to press the matter. They watched as Uther made conversation with the new knight.

"You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot. Your father would be very proud, I'm sure."

Though he knew that Uther meant Lord Eldred of Northumbria, Lancelot thought back to his real father and smiled to himself. "Yes, Sire, I believe he would."

"I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years." Uther continued, eying the man with slight suspicion. "Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons." Lancelot's smile faltered.

"Well," he tried to think of a good excuse. "…here I am."

Uther nodded. "Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations."

Lancelot bowed to the king and turned to join the other knights, who began to congratulate him.

Uther motioned to a servant and handed him Lancelot's seal of nobility. "Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, I want his opinion by morning."

* * *

**A/N I know, not my best. Anyway, the next chapter will be up by Wednesday, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this first half. I love your reviews, so keep sending them in. Until next time, Goodbye, pretties. **


	10. Lancelot 2

**A/N Okay, happier about this chapter than the last one. Really glad that I haven't gotten any hate about my Arthur/Lancelot pairing, I thought that it was something fresh that actually made a lot of sense. Thank you to everyone who has read my story this far, and to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed, you guys are AWESOME. So here is Lancelot pt. 2, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did, nothing bad would ever happen to Merlin, because he's a little cutie pie. **

* * *

Night fell and everyone gathered in the banquet hall for the feast that was being held in Lancelot's honor. Merlin stood in the back of the room with Gaius and watched as Lancelot mingled with the other knights. She beamed with pride. "Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?"

"I never said that he didn't." Gaius claimed. "But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold."

"Yeah, I don't know what your invitation said, but on mine it said 'Celebration'" Merlin said sardonically, grabbing a tankard of ale from a passing servant. Gaius chuckled.

"Good point." He patted his ward on the back. "Don't come back too late and don't drink too much." He turned and left as Merlin walked over to join Arthur, who was standing over in the corner in her armor. Apparently, her father and her had a deal that she didn't have to wear a dress to banquets being held after knighting ceremonies as long as she wore one to all of the other feasts.

"Hello." She greeted the princess, who looked over and smiled at her.

"I have to admit, Merlin, you're terrible at many things. Fighting, for one. Being on time, staying out of trouble, walking in a straight line-"

"Is there a point to this?" Merlin interrupted, glowering at the princess.

"You were right about Lancelot… about him being worthy of being a knight and…." She saw Merlin's self-satisfied grin and frowned.

"Oh, don't look so pleased with yourself. You're still a complete idiot." Arthur looked over to where Lancelot was talking with Morgan, and smiled to herself. Merlin noticed her gaze and grinned widely.

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Arthur."

Arthur considered this and then shook off the idea. "Don't be stupid, Merlin. Of course he doesn't."

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?"

Arthur didn't answer, but she blushed profusely.

Morgan and Lancelot watched Arthur and Merlin from across the room. Morgan closely observed the raven-haired maid with a curious smile. "Tell me, Lancelot." He nodded towards the girls. "Do you think she's beautiful?"

Lancelot's eyes wandered to the golden-haired princess and he sighed. "Yes, my lord. Very much so."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "As do I."

Arthur pounded on a nearby table and lifted her tankard in a toast. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." The room erupted in applause and Lancelot looked to Merlin, who raised her goblet at him and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin woke up with her head pounding. When she came downstairs, she saw that Lancelot was just as hung over as she was. "Two yards of ale? More like two miles." He groaned, and Merlin gave a little chuckle. Gaius held two phials of thick, green liquid out to them.

"Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." He ordered. After downing it, their headaches eased off and they sighed with relief.

"Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's _Sir_ Lancelot." Merlin corrected with a smile.

Suddenly, two guards stormed into the physician's chambers and arrested Lancelot.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Merlin demanded as they dragged the knight away.

"King's orders."

* * *

Lancelot was forced to his knees before Uther, who looked over to the court genealogist. "Tell him what you told me."

The man held up Lancelot's fake seal. "These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"You lied." Uther clarified. "Do you deny it?"

Lancelot glanced up at Arthur, who was standing behind her father, biting her lip with concern. He gave her a sad look before turning his attention back to the king.

"No, sire." He responded, and the princess looked down with disappointment.

"You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be." Uther declared before motioning to the guards. "Get him out of my sight." Lancelot gave Arthur one last look before the guards escorted him down to the dungeons.

Arthur sighed as the council chamber doors closed. "Sire." she spoke up and her father turned to look at her.

"Do you contest my judgment?"

"His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve." Arthur explained and Uther frowned.

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?"

Arthur had no answer to this.

* * *

Merlin stood outside of Lancelot's cell with her head resting on the bars. "I am so sorry. I don't know what to say, Lancelot."

"You're not to blame." Lancelot argued and Merlin shook her head.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie."

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

The maid sighed and pursed her lips. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is." Lancelot replied. "You can stop blaming yourself."

Merlin walked back into Gaius' chambers, head hung with guilt. When she entered, Gaius was bent over his work table, reading. He looked up at his ward. "Merlin?"

"Please, don't say that you told me so."

Gaius shook his head. "I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done." He beckoned her over. "Here. Come and take a look at this. I realised my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this." He pointed to a picture and Merlin gasped in recognition.

"That's it, Gaius. That's the monster."

Gaius opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the warning bells.

Down in the square, the knights were rushing out to fight the monster. Arthur raised her shield and spear.

"ON ME!" She yelled as the knights gathered around her in a defensive position. "DEFEND!" The knights raised their spears at the creature, which rushed at them and knocked them all to the ground. Arthur struck at it with a fallen spear, only to have it shatter as it hit the beast. The princess let out a yell as it threw her back into one of the walls, leaving her slightly dazed. Her eyes widened in fear as the creature charged at her again, this time for the kill.

"Arthur!" one of the knights shouted, throwing her a torch. She picked it up and swung it at the beast, which recoiled in fright and flew off, hissing angrily. Arthur sighed in relief as one of the knights helped her up and she went to report back to the king.

* * *

Uther patted his daughter on the back when she entered the council chambers. "You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today."

"All I know," she reported breathlessly, her body still throbbing in pain from hitting the wall. "Is that the beast is still out there, and it will strike again."

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

"Sire," Gaius stepped into the room, Merlin close behind him. "If I may. I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin, a creature of magic."

Uther looked at the physician with curiosity. "What's in a name?"

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthelia proved that today."

"I'm not so sure, Father." Arthur spoke up, and Uther stared at her. "I struck the griffin with a spear, yet the griffin was unharmed. Sire, our weapons seemed useless against it."

Uther shook his head. "Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once; the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur bit her lip, knowing that the king would not be convinced. "An hour, maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

* * *

"Is it true that the griffin can only be stopped with magic?" Merlin asked Gaius once they were back in the physician's chambers. Gaius nodded grimly.

"Well, if Arthur rides out against that thing, she'll be slaughtered. We need to do something."

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "It seems that magic is our only hope." He looked at the young witch in silence for a few seconds before she realized what he was suggesting.

"You mean me? I can't go up against that thing, Gaius. It'll kill me!"

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." Gaius argued. "It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."

Merlin hung her mouth open in disbelief. "No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way. Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted, interrupting Merlin's rant. "Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. I don't know what else I can say."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to slay a griffin." She walked over to one of the bookshelves and began to look for a book that could help them.

* * *

Lancelot paced back and forth nervously. About an hour ago, he'd heard screams and monstrous screeches coming from the courtyard, but none of the guards would tell him what was going on and the window of his cell was too high and too small to really see anything. After a few minutes, everything had gone quiet. Since then, he'd begun anxiously walking around, awaiting some kind of news. He heard the door to his cell creak open and he turned to see Arthur standing there, staring at him fiercely.

"Leave us." She ordered the guard. She waited until the guards had left before speaking.

"I should've known." She whispered, biting her lip. "I really should've known."

Lancelot stepped forward. "My lady…"

"I mean, really. Just how stupid am I?" she yelled. "You don't look like a knight, you don't sound like a knight. How on earth did I not see it?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. Lancelot looked at her apologetically. "I truly am sorry, my lady."

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...I mean Camelot needs..." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"The creature?" The princess nodded.

"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."

"I faced it myself some days past. I struck if full square. I wondered how it endured."

"There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it." Arthur explained, and Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe this, my lady?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone." She sighed again before stepping out of the cell and motioning for Lancelot to do the same.

"There's a horse waiting outside."

Lancelot smiled widely. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you."

"Lancelot," she continued in an emotionless tone. "Take it and never return to this place."

Lancelot's smile faded. "No, no, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve you, to serve with honor."

"I know, but I cannot let you ride with me. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind." And with that, Arthur left the dungeon to go and fight the griffin she knew she couldn't defeat.

* * *

Merlin threw her head back in frustration. The spell was too much. She'd been trying for the past two hours to get it right, but she kept failing.

"Try again." Gaius urged her. "You have it in you, I know that you do."

Merlin chanted again, but the dagger she was using was still just a useless dagger. She groaned.

Gaius squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying."

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..."

She was interrupted by Glynn rushing into the physician's chambers. "Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

She stood up in surprise. "What? How do you know?"

"He came by my house and asked for some armor and a sword. He said something about Arthur and how he wouldn't let her down again."

Merlin ran out the door in a flash, hoping to catch up with Lancelot before he rode off. Luckily, she arrived just as he was saddling up his horse. He turned when he heard someone approaching and furrowed his brow with curiosity.

"What are you doing, Merlin?"

"I'm coming with you." She announced, grabbing another horse from the stables.

He shook his head. "No, you're not, Merlin. You're not a warrior. You'll get hurt."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." She said, saddling her horse. "Besides, You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help she can get. Now let's go."

Lancelot rolled his eyes as he climbed onto his horse.

When the two finally caught up with the knights, they were all lying on the ground, either unconscious or dead. Merlin scanned the ground for the sight of golden blonde hair.

"Over here!" Lancelot yelled, and Merlin rushed over to see him hunched over Arthur, who was leaned against a rock with a nasty scratch on her head. "She's alive, just knocked out."

A loud screech sounded behind them and they both turned to see the griffin at the end of the path, eyeing its new prey. Lancelot climbed back on his horse and, lance pole in hand, began to charge at the monster.

"Okay, Merlin." She whispered to herself. "It's now or never."

_Bregdan anweald gafeluec_

Nothing happened. She took a deep breath and tried again. Still nothing happened. Lancelot was getting closer to the griffin, and Merlin knew that if the spell didn't work this time, Lancelot would be killed. She closed her eyes and practically yelled

_Bregdan anweald gafeluec! _

She opened her eyes and watched as the lance pole began to light up blue just as Lancelot collided with the monster. It howled in pain for a few seconds before falling down, dead. Merlin jumped up and cheered with excitement until she heard Arthur stirring. Not wanting to answer any uncomfortable questions, she turned tail and ran, leaving Lancelot standing over the griffin's body. Arthur opened her eyes and stared with amazement. "Lancelot, you did it!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the man and embracing him tightly. "You killed it!"

Arthur walked into the council chambers with a wide grin on her face. Uther ran over and hugged his daughter with joy. "You did it, Arthelia. You did it." He pulled away and Arthur shook her head.

"No, Father. It was Lancelot" She waved her hand and Lancelot walked in. Uther's smile fell.

"What's he doing here?" Uther demanded furiously. Lancelot took a few steps back.

"Father, I can explain." Arthur interjected and the king pointed at the phony knight furiously. "You! Wait outside!" Lancelot turned and walked out. The guards closed the doors behind him, but he could still hear Uther and his daughter arguing inside the council chambers.

Merlin came running around the corner at the end of the corridor, wearing her trademark smile. "What's happening?" she asked.

"They are deciding my fate."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes catching bits and pieces of Arthur and her father arguing.

"His actions change nothing"

"…served with honor."

"The law is the law"

and, finally, Arthur loudly yelling, "Then the code is wrong!"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin."

"But I didn't kill the griffin." He stated, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "You did."

Merlin laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous."

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec" _Lancelot recited, giving a little smile at Merlin's worried look. "Don't worry, Merlin. Your secret is safe with me. Although you yelled it so loud, I am surprised that you still have a secret." Merlin chuckled. "I am grateful, but I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

"What are you going to do?" she asked and Lancelot shrugged.

"The only thing that I can do." He turned and barged into the council chambers.

"What's this?" Uther demanded. Lancelot bowed to the king and the princess.

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."

"What is this, Lancelot?" Arthur asked and Lancelot gave her a small grin.

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

Arthur shook her head in disbelief. "But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us."

"I need to prove it to myself." He explained. He bowed once again before walking out, leaving behind a confused Arthur and a pleased Uther.

* * *

The next morning, Lancelot was preparing his horse to leave when Arthur walked over to him, dressed in her blue shirt, black trousers and brown vest. Lancelot bowed. "My lady."

"You really are leaving, aren't you?" she asked, disappointed.

"I'm afraid so, my lady. Though I will miss my friends here; Merlin, Glynn, Lord Morgan, but you most of all."

Arthur bit her lip and turned her attention to helping him fix his saddle.

"You know, Lancelot, you still owe me an answer to why."

He tilted his head questioningly. "My lady?"

"Why did you come back? To save us from the griffin?"

Lancelot took the princess' hand and smiled. "You were in danger, and, knight or no, I had to do what I could to protect you."

Arthur smiled and looked at him closely. "You really believe that, don't you?"

He nodded, causing the princess to blush slightly. "Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before. And I doubt I will again."

"Nor I you, my lady." He kissed her hand before climbing onto his horse.

"Where will you go?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I promise you, one day I will return and be the knight you deserve." And with that, he rode out the gates of Camelot.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin stood in the battlements, watching as Lancelot left Camelot behind.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius." Merlin admitted. "Perhaps I should have never got involved."

"No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

Merlin sighed as the knight disappeared from sight. "Do you think that we'll ever see him again?"

"That I cannot say."

Merlin smiled to herself. "Until next time, Sir Lancelot."

* * *

**A/N Thank you all again! Really. I hope that you just loved this chapter, because it was a whole lot of fun to write. Anyway, next story is Gates of Avalon, which is going to be an interesting one. I should have it up by the end of the weekend. Please review, they mean a lot. Until next time, Later, Pretties! **


	11. Gates of Avalon 1

**A/N So, this is Gates of Avalon. Sorry it took so long to post, I am actually working on a Merlin/Doctor Who crossover right now, and it distracted me. I hope this one is okay! Thank you for the reviews and for following and favoriting and for just reading it. You are all amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, because if I did it would never end **

* * *

_Arthur was floating underwater, her eyes closed and blonde hair surrounding her face like a halo. Above her stood a man with light brown hair and a horrible smirk. He held his __outstretched__ hand over the princess as she began to sink deeper into the water…_

Morgan awoke with a start. "Arthur!" He was breathing heavily. The dream had seemed so real. Arthur drowning and the man just standing by and watching.

"My lord?" Glynn stood in the doorway and looked worriedly at his master. "Are you alright?"

Morgan recovered quickly before turning to his manservant and giving him a strained smile. "Just a dream, Glynn. Nothing to worry about." He assured.

* * *

A doe stood peacefully in the center of a clearing, blissfully unaware that she was being hunted. Arthur raised her crossbow quietly, prepared to fire at the deer's heart. Suddenly, her bumbling maidservant came crashing loudly into her. "What is it?" Merlin practically shouted. The doe looked up and ran from the clearing, causing the princess to let out an exasperated growl.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?" She yelled and Merlin held her hands up defensively.

"I was just asking."

"Who, me or the deer? We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind"

Merlin scoffed. "So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?"

Arthur was about to respond with a clever comeback when she was interrupted by the sound of distant shouting. The princess and her maid followed the sound until they came across a trio of bandits attacking two travelers.

Arthur aimed her crossbow and took out one of the bandits before charging into the scene. Drawing her sword, she began to fight off one of the thugs while another tried to sneak up behind her.

_Forbærnen firgenholt, _Merlin whispered, causing a limb to break away from a tree and land on the bandit. He struggled to stand up as Arthur finished off the man she was fighting. Seeing his two friends dead and Arthur coming at him, the man fled the scene. The princess smirked and looked up at where the branch fell. "Stroke of luck."

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin yelled with glee after the fleeing bandit. Arthur turned to look at her. "What? I was covering your back."

The princess shook her head as she went to check on the travelers. One was an older man in a dark blue hooded cloak; the other was a young man with elf-like features and enchanting blue eyes wearing an orange cloak nearly identical to the older man's. Both held wooden staffs with large blue stones on top. "Are you alright?" she called to the travelers. "Are either of you injured?"

The young man smiled at the princess. "We are fine, all thanks to you." He bowed his head. "My name is Sol Tír-Mòr, and this is my father, Aulfric."

Arthur nodded back. "Arthelia Pendragon, at your service, but please call me Arthur." The young man took her hand and kissed it.

Arthur and Merlin escorted the men back to Camelot, where they where the king granted them an audience.

"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." Aulfric explained to Uther, who nodded in understanding. "We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."

"These are dangerous times. You must stay here awhile," the king stated, "break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Aulfric and his son bowed to the king before turning to exit the throne room. As he passed Arthur, Sol smiled and winked before leaving with his father.

* * *

"Make sure that they are put in decent rooms, alright, Merlin?" Arthur ordered, taking off her sword belt and placing it on the table in her room. Merlin leaned against Arthur's bedpost.

"The two rooms next door are empty. I'm sure Sol would love that." She stated, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Shut up, Merlin."

The maidservant laughed. "What? I didn't say anything wrong."

"You were thinking it."

"I don't see a problem with him staying next door. I mean, I'm sure you can handle him if his intentions are less than honorable." Merlin reasoned and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Put him next door."

Merlin grinned and left the room.

A half hour later, Merlin was showing Sol his room. "Your father is in the room next door and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled. The young man nodded. "Thank you, Merlin."

The maid left the man and passed Morgan in the corridor, who, upon seeing Sol, grabbed her arm.

"Merlin, who is that man?" he asked, sounding frightened.

"Umm, his name is Sol Tír-Mòr. Arthur and I saved him and his father from some bandits in the woods. Well, when I say me and Arthur…"

"He can't stay here." Morgan interrupted. Merlin looked at him worriedly.

"The king says they are welcome in Camelot. Morgan, are you okay? Is there something you need to talk about?"

The lord shook his head. "No, I'm fine, Merlin. Thank you." He declared, before rushing back down the corridor.

He wasn't even sure where he was heading until he found himself outside of Gaius' chambers. When he walked in, Gaius was removing some kind of medicine from his burner. He turned to see the young man standing in his doorway and grinned. "Good morning, Morgan."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nonsense, come in." Gaius stated, waving the young man into the room. "My favorite patient is always welcome."

Morgan gave the old man a small smile and entered, looking around the physician's chambers.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's." Gaius chuckled. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here."

"It's not that," the young man pointed to the table "your bench is on fire."

Gaius turned quickly to see one of his flasks burning. "My bench is on fire!"

Morgan held out a bucket of water as Gaius grabbed the burning flask with a pair of tongs and doused it. The young lord's smile grew larger at the old man's antics.

"You're always getting me into trouble." Gaius exclaimed as he shook his head. "What brings you to this dark corner?"

Morgan's face fell when he remembered what had been troubling him. "I had another dream last night." he sat on a nearby stool, thinking back to the nightmare. "I dreamed Arthur was lying under water, drowning, and there was a man standing over her, watching her die. And then, I saw him again, here in Camelot."

Gaius sat next to him with a worried expression. "You dreamed he was in Camelot?"

"No, I saw him in the halls not five minutes ago." The old physician raised his eyebrow as the young lord continued. "Gaius, I watched Arthur die; that man is going to kill her. It was real." Morgan exclaimed hysterically.

"Morgan, you need to calm down. They're just dreams, nothing more. Have you been taking your sleeping draughts?"

"They don't help, Gaius, they just keep me from waking up from the dreams."

Gaius nodded before grabbing a bottle of medicine and handing it to the lord. "Here, this will induce a deeper sleep." He put his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "You have nothing to fear." He reassured.

Morgan nodded, before getting up to leave. "Oh, and Morgan?" Gaius called after him. The lord looked back at the old physician. "Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him." Morgan nodded in agreement before closing the door to the physician's chambers behind him.

* * *

"Merlin, I need your help." Arthur told Merlin as the maid braided the princess' hair back. "Sol asked to take me on a ride today."

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrow as she tied off the braid. "Where do I come into this?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."

"Merlin," the princess turned to look at her maid. "I need you to do this for me."

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my- my vision blurs, my- my brain stops working."

"Well, no change there, then." She smiled. "Listen, I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did."

Merlin looked at the princess, who smiled at her innocently. She sighed. "Go on, then, you don't want to keep him waiting."

Arthur's smile widened as she threw her arms around her maid. "Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it."

* * *

Morgan and Glynn watched as Arthur rode off into the forest with the strange visitor. "You're sure it's him?" the servant asked, and Morgan nodded.

"I could never forget that face."

"You should speak to the King."

Morgan looked at his servant. "And tell him what? That I can see the future? You know how he'd react."

"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you."

"Glynn, you know Uther as well as I. He hates magic more than he cares about me." He looked back out the window, sadly.

"I'm sure that's not true, my lord." Glynn responded, shaking his head.

"Would you care to put it to the test?"

The two continued to watch the princess until she was out of sight of the castle. Glynn bit his lip. "What are you going to do?"

"Try and stop him myself, before it's too late."

* * *

Merlin gulped when she saw Uther arrive in the council chambers to meet Arthur for patrol. The king stared at the maid for a moment before breaking the silence. "Where is my daughter?"

Merlin opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when she realized that she didn't have a good answer. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure where she is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake." She stammered, nervously pulling at her neckerchief. "But it's not her fault. Arthur's, I mean."

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is." The king ordered.

"It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault. "

Uther rolled his eyes at the maid's behavior. "Where is Arthelia?"

"She wasn't sure of her orders, so she asked me to check with the guards to see if she was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten."

"You forgot?" the king asked as he stared daggers at her.

The maid nodded in response. "I am so sorry, my lord. I'm sure she would be here, had I told her."

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." Uther barked, causing Merlin to flinch slightly.

"But since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?" she squeaked, smiling innocently.

* * *

Merlin sighed. "I guess that was a no."

She turned her head as much as she could to avoid the rotten fruit people were throwing at her. Sometimes, she wondered if the people of Camelot got some kind of sick pleasure seeing her thrown in the stocks. Some rotten kid was even throwing potatoes at her. She frowned as someone got a direct hit throwing a tomato at her nose.

"Well, someone's aim is improving."

Meanwhile, Arthur and Sol had dismounted their horses and the princess decided to show him the river."It's not far." She informed him, pointing over a nearby hill. "Just this way."

"Arthur, wait." The elf-like man took the princess' hand. She raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Sol looked into her eyes. _Túce hwón frec'úre, artur._ He began to chant. Suddenly, a Camelot guard yelled from the main path.

"You there! Stop!"

He fired a crossbow bolt that would've hit Sol's head, had Arthur not quickly pushed him out of the way. The guard, quickly realizing who he shot at, began to apologize profusely.

"Sorry? You nearly shot a crossbow at my face!" The princess yelled, running up to the guard. "What do you mean you're sorry?!"

After chewing out the guard and ordering him away, Arthur jogged back to Sol, who was standing still in shock.

"The guards are out searching for the bandits who attacked you yesterday. Are you alright?"

The man nodded.

"Maybe we should head back." Arthur suggested, seeing that the strange man was still shaken up.

"No, it's fine. I- I'm sorry, I was upset." He insisted. "Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river."

Arthur shook her head. "No, I think it'd be best to head back before something else happens." She walked back to the horses, not noticing the scowl Sol was wearing on his face.

* * *

Merlin groaned loudly as she entered Gaius' chambers, who laughed at the state of his ward. "Have you been playing with your food again, Merlin?"

"The king put me in the stocks."

"What did you do this time?" Gaius asked, hands on his hips.

Merlin held her hands up defensively. "Nothing, I swear, Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for her and took the blame."

"She was prepared to let you do this?"

Merlin snorted and walked over to a bucket of water that was on the table to wash the food from her hair. "Please, it was her idea."

"And what made her neglect her duties? It must've been something terribly important."

The maid rolled her eyes. "Sol, the boy from the forest. He wanted to take her out for the day, let her show him around."

"They've only just met and Arthur is neglecting her duties to spend time with him? That doesn't sound like the Arthelia Pendragon I know."

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe since Lancelot, she's been opening her heart to people more."

Gaius pursed his lips. "Maybe."

* * *

"Are you sure that you're still not a little shaken up?" Arthur asked once she and Sol had made it back to the courtyard. The boy smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you for today, my lady." He kissed her hand before turning and entering the palace. He hadn't gotten far when he bumped into Morgan.

"I'm sorry. Lord Morgan, wasn't it? I'm Sol." He held out his hand to the lord, who sneered at it.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"My father and I are guests of the king." He said innocently.

Fed up with niceties, Morgan grabbed the other man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You're lying. I know what you're planning to do to Arthur, and I will not let you harm her." He threatened, a dark look in his eye. "Don't begin to think that you can make a fool out of me."

Sol smirked. "You seem to be doing that well enough on your own."

Morgan tightened his grip on the man's collar. "Stay away from her. If anything happens to Arthur, I will find you, no matter how long it takes. And I will end you."

He dropped Sol on the ground and strode back to his room, trying to think of a way to stop whatever plan these visitors had for the princess.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Reviews are a god send, so please do. I picked Sol as the name of Sophia's character because it's kind of fairy sounding to me and there is no male version of the name "Sophia". Trust me, me and my friend Deion spent like an hour trying to find one. Part 2 will be up next week**

**In other news: THE TWELFTH DOCTOR IS GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED IN 10 MINUTES. AHHHHHHHHHH! WHO ELSE IS EXCITED?! **

**I AM PUMPED! **


	12. Gates of Avalon 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever. Won't bore you with my excuses, so here is the second half of the story, and I will put up Beginning of the end before Wednesday **

* * *

The next morning, Merlin walked into the princess' chambers and looked at her with surprise. "You're dressed!" she exclaimed. Arthur looked at her and smirked.

"Nothing gets past you, Merlin, does it?" The princess chuckled at the maid's frustrated expression.

"You're supposed to be wearing these!" She held up the armor she'd spent all night polishing. "Your father is bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

Arthur bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm giving that a miss. Sol and I are going for a walk by the river."

"Won't the king mind?"

"Not if you cover for me again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck. " Merlin gave the princess an annoyed frown.

"They were throwing potatoes!" she bellowed angrily. "It's only supposed to be rotten fruit."

Arthur giggled. "I don't think that there are any hard and fast rules, Merlin." The maid continued to glare at the princess, who sighed and pouted slightly. Merlin's glare softened and she let out a loud groan.

"Fine, go and spend the day with Sol; I'll cover for you." Arthur's face lit up with a smile.

"Thanks again, Merlin." She began to walk out the door before turning back to her maidservant. "Oh, and try not to end up in the stocks again."

Merlin gave her a dismissive wave. "I won't. I think that I'm beginning to get the hang of this old deception lark."

"I've been wrong before." Merlin muttered as she was pelted with rotten food by the townsfolk after being, once again, thrown in the stocks.

Arthur and Sol walk quietly down the bank of the river. Sol slipped on a rock and Arthur grabbed his hand to steady him. "The rocks are slippery." She smiled. "You need to be more careful."

Sol reached over and grabbed her other hand. "Don't worry, I will be." He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

_túce hwón frec 'úre, artur_ He began to chant.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, trying to pull her hands from his grasp. The man gripped his hands tighter as he continued.

_Þec nom feoh gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, artur._

Arthur stopped fighting him and stared back, her eyes now bright red and her will no longer her own.

Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers covered head to toe in rotten fruit. The physician looked at his ward and sighed. "Not again, Merlin?"

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" She huffed, walking over to sit next to her mentor. "Stupid Sol." She grumbled, and Gaius raised his eyebrow.

"You helped Arthur skip out of the knighting ceremony to spend more time with Sol? You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that he and his father are not all that they seem to be."

Merlin gave her guardian a questioning look. "Why?"

"What do you know about seers?"

The maid furrowed her brow. "Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams." Gaius explained and Merlin shrugged.

"What does this have to do with Sol?"

"The night before he and Aulfric arrived in Camelot, Morgan had a dream. Sol was in it."

Merlin widened her eyes in surprise. "_Before _they came to Camelot?"

Gaius nodded. "I've been watching Morgan since he was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things he said he'd dreamt came to pass." He stood up and crossed the room, looking out the window worriedly. "I kept it a secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think that Morgan is a seer?" Merlin asked, and Gaius turned back to look at her.

"I don't think it; I fear it. He said that in his dream Sol killed Arthur."

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the man Morgan saw just looked like Sol."

The physician shook his head. "That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sol's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color."

Merlin rested her head on her hand, trying to take all of this in. After a few seconds, she looked up at Gaius. "Who are they?"

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

Merlin was on her way to Arthur's chambers to help her prepare for bed when she spotted Aulfric and Sol standing outside of the princess' door. The maid slipped into a nearby alcove and listened closely to the strange visitors.

"She's ready. Tomorrow she'll do what we need her to." Sol informed his father and the older man chuckled.

"You have done well, my son. I must go seek council with the elders."

Merlin waited for Sol to pass her hiding place before tiptoeing out and following Aulfric. She followed him out into the woods, and hide behind a tree when she saw him stopped in front of a large lake.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!" His voice echoed across the water. Merlin sensed something buzzing around the lake and she could make out tiny blue lights, but they were moving so fast that she couldn't make out what they were.

She let her magic extend out towards the lake, and that's when she saw them. There were about a dozen of them, each only about three inches tall, with bright blue skin and butterfly-like wings. Merlin smiled as they swooped down and dipped their toes in the lake, causing small ripples in the water. Under the lake was a beautiful city, made with lights that radiated with magic.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" Aulfric announced as one of the larger male fairies hovered in front of the man.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life." The fairy declared. "You will never be able to return to Avalon."

"Please," Aulfic begged. "The crime was mine, not my son's."

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your son, unless the soul of a mortal princess be offered up to them."

Aulfric smiled widely. "Thank you. An immortal life for Sol is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest princess of all. Arthelia Pendragon!"

Merlin gasped loudly and quickly ducked behind the tree when the man turned. Morgan was right. They were going to kill Arthur.

Gaius stared at Merlin with amazement as she finished repeating the conversation she had overheard. "Avalon!" he exclaimed. "What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be." Merlin stared at him with curiosity. "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death." He explained.

The maid furrowed her brow. "Well I saw it and I'm still here."

"Extraordinary." Gaius exclaimed. "What did it look like?"

"It was beautiful. It had…" Merlin shook her head. "Wait, what does it matter? Aulfric and Sol have enchanted Arthur and are going to sacrifice her to these 'Sidhe' things unless we do something about it."

Gaius nodded in agreement as a knock was heard at the door. A young guard poked his head in. "Merlin, the princess requests your presence immediately."

The dark-haired maid stood in the council chambers behind Arthur, who had requested an audience with her father. Morgan sat in the small throne next to the king's, shooting daggers at the Sol, who was holding the princess' hand.

"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lord Sol Tír-Mòr have grown very close." She announced.

Uther laughed. "Not too close, I hope."

"He has asked for my hand, which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

Merlin widened her eyes in surprise at this statement, as did some of the servants and most of the nobles. Morgan looked as though he was going to pass out from shock. None of them had ever seen Arthur fall for a boy so fast, and now she was asking to marry some stranger?

"Arthelia, you only met two days ago." Uther pointed out.

"We are in love." Arthur stated with certainty. Uther raised his eyebrow.

"We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgan?" the king asked the young lord, not noticing the look of absolute terror on his face.

"No, my lord, she's full of surprises." He whispered, staring at Sol, who smirked back at him.

"We are going to be married. I don't care what either of you think about it." The princess sneered.

"Is this you being rebellious, Arthelia?" Uther asked. Arthur clenched her jaw.

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry him, I will."

Uther shook his head. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sol is no doubt your first love, but he certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

"Father…"

"These are my council chambers you stand in. If you don't start showing me some respect, I will have both Aulfric and Sol executed." Uther said angrily. "Do I make myself clear?"

Arthur was fuming when she and Merlin entered her chambers. She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and threw them into her leather bag.

"I thought that the King was a little harsh." Merlin remarked cautiously. Arthur was enchanted; she could sense the powerful magic around her, and that made her unpredictable. Merlin had to be careful how she approached the princess about Sol and the Sidhe.

"I don't need sympathy, especially from you. Now get out." Arthur ordered coldly.

"But I think he has a point." The maid finished, walking over to the princess and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love…"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur snapped, slapping Merlin hand away.

"I'm your friend!"

"No, Merlin. You're my servant. Nothing more." She hissed. The comment hurt, but Merlin refused to give up so easily.

"Arthur, you don't know what you're doing. Sol has enchanted you with magic. You're under a spell!"

"I told you that people would try to keep us apart." Sol cooed as he and Aulfric glided into the room. Arthur began to walk towards the young Sidhe with a loving expression on her face, but Merlin stuck out her arm and stopped her.

"Look, don't listen, he's controlling you. I saw them. I followed Aulfic. They're planning to sacrifice you." Arthur's expression faltered as Merlin's words struck something in the princess' mind.

"He's going to kill you. Sol plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with him, you'll die." The maid continued. Arthur shook her head.

"It- it doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love." She stammered, stepping away from the men.

"They're magical beings! Look at their staffs!" Merlin reached for Aulfic's staff and the older man's eyes flashed red, warning the maid to back off. "Look, Arthur. Look at his eyes! Do you see now?"

She turned to look at the princess, gasping in horror when the princess looked back at her with the same red eyes. "I see everything."

The maid looked around at the three snarling, red eyed people in the room sheepishly, knowing that things would a whole lot worse before they got any better. She lunged for Aulfric's staff again and the old man held it up at her.

_Na mben sis!_

_A bolt of blue energy shot out from the end of the staff and hit Merlin in the chest, causing her to fly against the far wall and knocking her unconscious. _

_ Gaius had just finished putting away his books on Sidhe myths when Morgan came running in, panicked. "She's gone! Gaius, he's taken her!" he shouted. _

_The old physician put his hands on the young man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. "Slow down, Morgan."_

_The young lord shook his head. "I know that you don't believe me, but it's happening. My dream is about to come true. I need to tell Uther." _

_Gaius nodded and made him sit on his work stool. "I do believe you, Morgan, but you can't go to the king about this. _If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft."

Morgan opened his mouth to argue, but Gaius shushed him. "We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this. I'm going to find someone who can help us." And with that Gaius quickly shuffled out of his chambers.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!" Gaius' voice called to the maid from what seemed like miles away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her guardian hunched over her, a concerned look on his face. "Merlin, what happened?"

"Aulfric…" she managed to mutter as she slowly sat up, everything hurting. "Where's Arthur? I have got to go after her. What's that buzzing noise?"

Gaius helped her slowly stand up. "Merlin, you can't, not in this state. You owe it to you powers that you survived at all."

Merlin gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine, she needs me." She tried to walk, but everything was fuzzy. Gaius caught her arm.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" She nodded. "Liar."

"Arthur needs me, I have to go." She began to walk in the direction she hoped the door was in.

"Merlin?" Gaius called pointing to the door in the other direction. "That way."

"Just testing you."

Merlin ran as fast as she could to the lake, hoping that she wasn't too late. She was still slightly disoriented, but she knew that she couldn't let that stop her. When she arrived at the edge of the lake, she spotted Sol standing waist deep in the water, his hand outstretched and Aulfric on the shore, watching. Merlin looked around for Arthur before remembering that in Morgan's dream, Sol was standing over Arthur. The princess was in the water drowning!

Using her magic, Merlin grabbed Sol's discarded staff from the ground and pointed it at Aulfic, who turned around a little too late.

_Swilte, gold beorþ! _

The older man exploded with a loud scream, causing Sol to look back to the shore. "Father!" he shouted, wading his way out of the water. Merlin pointed the staff at him.

_Óga ceoles! _

With Sol and his father both dead, Merlin rushed into the water after the princess, promising herself that if she succeeded in rescuing Arthur, she would start wearing trousers. The water clung to her dress, causing the material to feel heavier and making it harder to move around and even harder to resurface after looking under the water. Merlin was beginning to lose hope when she felt something metallic in the water and thanked the gods that Arthur was wearing chainmail. She grabbed the princess around the waist and pulled her out of the water.

Arthur's head was throbbing. She opened her eyes slowly and Merlin sitting at her bedside, grinning.

"Where am I?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you remember?" her maid asked, biting her lip. The princess shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I remember a boy, Sol. I remember going up to my father and…" She sat up like a flash, her eyes wide. "What was I thinking?"

She watched as her maid suppressed a giggle. "Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with him last night. I had to bring you back to Camelot." The maid explained, still grinning ear-to-ear. Arthur rubbed her temples.

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Well, when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you by knocking you out. With a lump of wood."

Both girls were silent for a few seconds before Arthur pointed her finger in her maid's face. "No one can know about this."

Merlin shrugged. "That's fine with me, I think that you've embarrassed yourself enough for one week."

The blonde sighed and laid her head back down. "What will I tell my father?"

"I can always take the blame again." The dark-haired girl suggested. Arthur looked over at her with a confused face.

"Merlin, if you do that, my father will throw you in the stocks for _my _stupidity. I've made you suffer for my errors in judgment enough. No, I will tell my father that I went on a hunting trip to get over Sol, and that I forgot to tell him." Merlin nodded before getting up to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur called after her maid, smiling. "Thank you, for putting up with me during Sol's stay. You are a loyal servant." The maid gave her a wide smile.

"Was that a real thank you?"

"Yes, well, don't get used to it, you're still a complete buffoon and the worst servant ever." She jested, throwing one of her pillows at the maid, who just rolled her eyes.

"Prat."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please review! :) **


End file.
